The Truth Is
by MiChElLe05
Summary: A story of two best friends. Will their love prevail or just stand in their way? OC/Orton/Batista, Trish, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I did and so oh well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you think and if it sounds like I should continue it or not:) :)**

* * *

It was another early morning for Gabriella. Usually she'd be getting up to go work but today was a special day. Today she was going to the airport to pick up her childhood and long-time friend Randy Orton of the WWE. Lucky isn't she? Well, not so much to her. Ever since they started hanging out it started out just as your basic grade school crush, then eventually when they were in high school the crush never went away and the feelings became stronger. Had he ever found out about these _"Feelings"?_ Nope, she was too afraid of what it would do to her friendship with him and basically that's where she stuck at today.

Gabriella was getting dressed when her cell went off, she hurried at put her jeans on almost tripping over them, _"Hello?"_ She spoke into the phone.

"_Hey, sweetie how are we doing this morning?"_ Randy's voice spoke through the phone.

Gabriella smiled into the phone, _"Oh, not much…I just thought I'd get up a little early and head out to the mall." _

Randy made a face at the phone, _"Bella, you know you have to pick up in an hour right?"_ He asked using the nickname he made for her.

"_Huh, oh my gosh I totally forgot!"_ She exclaimed as if surprised.

Randy got a frown on his face, _"Ha-Ha very not funny."_

Gabriella just rolled her eyes, _"Oh come on don't take everything so seriously…you know I wouldn't forget."_ She spoke as she pulled out a t-shirt from her closet.

"_Mm Hmm, you better not."_ He said as he looked down his aisle. _"Oh shit, I better get off one of the plane attendants is headed my way…see you soon Bella."_ He said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Gabriella did the same and finished getting ready. She needed to head to the bank and put gas in her car, deciding that'd take a while she grabbed her keys and headed out into the fresh breezy air. Slipping her sunglasses on and starting the car, she was ready to hit the road.

* * *

Thinking there was going to be more traffic, she pulled into the airport parking lot a half-n-hour early. _"Oh well." _She told herself. Making sure the car was locked, she grabbed her purse and headed into the airport.

Gabriella walked through the crowd and into the bathroom. She was only in there to make sure she looked decent, not like he cared but maybe today he would. Rolling her eyes at herself she went back out to wait for Randy. Another 20 min. went by and finally people started walking through the airport from their final gates, she stood up to get a better glance. A smile spread across her face as she saw him walking towards her.

Randy looked left and right trying to find Gabriella but nobody seemed familiar to him, _"Maybe she did forget."_ He thought to himself. But it was when she was walking towards him that he recognized her, it had been only a couple of months since they saw each other last but she looked totally different…in a good way that is.

"_Randy!"_ She squealed as she jumped into his arms. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tight. They stayed that way for a while before they loosened their grip on each other.

"_You look great Randy."_ She spoke up as she noticed he gained a little more muscle.

Randy put on his infamous cocky smile, _"Thank you…and you Bella you look beautiful as always." _He replied with a sincere smile.

Gabriella ignored the fast pace her heart was going and smiled. _"Yeah sure…so how's my Randy been doing?"_

Randy shook his head at her insecurity then continued on to answer her question. _"I've been pretty good, you know how much I love my work…but I do have to say it's good to get a little vacation." _

"_Yeah, I'm glad."_ She smiled. _"So did you want to get something to eat or just go to my house?" _She asked as she pulled her car keys out of her purse.

"_Your house sounds good…but umm I should've told you this earlier…" _

Gabriella looking confused, _"What Randy?"_ She asked.

"_Well, I brought a couple of friends with me."_ He answered as both a woman and man came walking up.

She didn't know what to say so she just planted a smile on her face. Randy grabbed the woman's hand; she was somewhat tall, red hair, and what looked like blue eyes but which changed colors.

"_Gabriella this is my girlfriend Christy, Christy this my long-time childhood friend Gabriella."_ He introduced. Feeling like she had just been punched in the stomach she politely put out her hand and shook Christy's hand. _"Nice to meet you."_ Christy said excitedly. Gabriella just smiled at her.

"_And this guy right here is my great buddy Dave." _Randy introduced now by the man's side. He was tall, dark, and what looked like a very handsome guy. She put out her hand and smiled, _"Nice to meet you Dave." "Nice to meet you too Gabriella." _He repeated with a charming smile. Gabriella was taken back by how strong he was and that's when she noticed all the big muscles on his arms. She just shook her head and got back to reality.

"_So umm…home it is?"_ She spoke up.

"_Yeah, sounds good…Dave and I will go get the luggage while you and Christy bring the car around." _Randy suggested.

She let out a sigh that nobody would hear, _"Yes, of course." _She replied as she walked by Christy's side.

"_It's so nice to finally meet you…Randy has told me so much about you…I wish I had a friend that I knew back when I was little." _Christy spoke without taking a breath.

"_Yeah me too…I wish I would've known about you though…but I'm sure he meant to tell me." _Gabriella spoke coldly as she unlocked her car. She looked at the hurt look on Christy's face and was about to apologize but Christy just started talking about her and Randy. Gabriella just started the car and drove around to the front where Dave and Randy were already waiting.

They packed up the car with Christy moving to the back with Randy and Dave up in the front with Gabriella. She sped off out of the parking lot getting looks from everyone in the car in which she ignored. As quickly as this vacation started she already wanted it to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed the 1st chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's the 2nd I hope you enjoy just as much!**

* * *

Gabriella pulled into the drive-way and pressed the breaks hard causing the car to come to a halt and with everyone spouting forward.

_"Damn, who taught you how to drive?"_ Dave asked unbuckling his seat belt.

Gabriella looked back at Randy, _"Your good buddy Randy did."_ She said before getting out of the car.

Dave just gave Randy a look before he followed Gabriella out of the car. _"So did we put you in a bad mood…I didn't know he hadn't told you about us coming."_ Dave said as he helped her take the bags from the trunk.

_"No, no…I'm sorry if I seem that way…it's just that…"_ She continued until she saw Randy and Christy climb out of the car. She just looked down and walked up to the house.

Dave adjusted the bag in his hands and followed Gabriella. He walked into her house, he was surprised by how clean and neat it was, everything matched, and candles all around. This was something he wasn't used to. _"Did you want me to take off my shoes…I wouldn't want to get your carpet dirty or anything."_ Dave asked as stood by the door-way.

Gabriella just looked at him, _"No it's fine I guess if he doesn't have to then you don't either."_ She said hinting towards Randy who had his feet up on the table.

Dave just smiled and took off his shoes anyways, _"I'd rather not be the one who gets in trouble…as judging by your driving."_ He joked as he came up beside her.

_"Ha-Ha funny."_ She said sarcastically.

* * *

Randy was talking until he looked down and noticed Christy had falling asleep. He gave her a dirty look as he gently pushed her off of him. Getting up he heard Gabriella's laughter flowing from the kitchen, wondering what he had done he remembered that Dave was there. _"What's so funny?"_ He asked walking over to the fridge.

Both Michelle and Dave cleared their throats, _"Umm nothing…Dave was just telling me a few stories."_ She answered before it was silent.

Randy just shrugged his shoulders, _"What are we having for dinner?"_

_"Me and Dave were thinking Italian."_ Gabriella answered.

_"Oh, yeah that sounds good."_ Randy replied.

_"Alright, I'm going to head over there."_ Gabriella announced grabbing her keys. _"Dave you want to come with me?"_ She asked just as Randy was about to speak.

_"Of course I would darling."_ Dave smiled as he followed Gabriella over to the door.

Gabriella smiled until he was done putting his shoes, _"K, Randy we'll be back…you and Christy make yourself at home."_ She announced with a sour look on her face.

Randy rolled his eyes as he walked back over to the couch. _"Maybe bringing Dave was a bad idea."_ Randy thought.

* * *

Gabriella and Dave already ordering were outside waiting for their name to be called. _"So about earlier…what were you going to say?"_ Dave asked.

_"Oh about Randy…I don't think I should tell you since you two are friends and all."_ She answered as looked down at the ground.

_"Look if you think I'm going to tell him anything…I know how to keep a secret."_

Gabriella smiled. _"Well, as you know Randy and I have been friends for a very long time…and in some cases being friends for that long could be a bad thing…and really bad when it's a guy and girl that are best friends…"_

_"Mm…and you've had feelings for Randy but have never been able to tell him…and now all is worse because he has a girlfriend."_ Dave finished for her.

Gabriella had a nervous smile on her face, _"Exactly."_

_"And that's why you were mad?"_

_"Yupp."_ She answered with a slight laugh.

_"Glad to hear it wasn't me."_ He said with that charming smile of his. _"But, after hearing how you feel I guess that eliminates his best friend asking you out to dinner tomorrow night."_

Gabriella looked up taken back by the statement didn't know what to say. Dave just laughed and went in to grab the food. Gabriella kept thinking of what Randy would say…all her thoughts were always about Randy, maybe Dave coming wasn't so bad.

_"You Ready?"_ Dave asked holding the food by his side.

_"Yeah."_ She answered with a smile. _"Oh and Dave…"_ She called making him turn around, _"I think Randy's other best friend would love to go out to dinner with you tomorrow night."_

Dave smiled and waited for her to walk by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dave and Gabriella arrived back at home only to catch Randy and Christy making out. Gabriella cleared her throat as loud as she could.

_"Sorry…we didn't…"_ Christy started to speak before Gabriella cut her off.

_"Oh no it's fine…he's your boyfriend isn't he."_ She said the last part in a sarcastic tone.

_"So where's the dinner…I' am starving."_ Christy asked as she pulled Randy off the couch with her.

Gabriella just let out a frustrated sigh. _"I'm guessing it's on the table Christy."_ Dave answered for her. He saw Gabriella smirk a little at the look on Christy's face and placed his hands on her shoulders massaging them while he spoke, _"You'll get through this week, I promise…just don't let the situation get to you."_ Gabriella just nodded her head as she enjoyed the massage.

Randy's eyes found his way over to the two. He glared at Gabriella as her eyes were closed enjoying Dave's hands on her. Randy made a disgusted face as Dave whispered something in her ear making her giggle. _"You two going to eat or what?"_ Randy spoke loud. He got a look from both Gabriella and Dave as they took their seats at the table. He's was definitely not liking this flirting around with the two, Gabriella was HIS friend not Dave's. He sat at the table and waited until Gabriella was done eating before he spoke up, _"Bella, can I talk to you outside?"_

Gabriella looked up at hearing her nickname, he never used it around other people. _"Yeah, I guess."_ She answered as she got up from her chair and followed him out on to the porch.

* * *

They both took a seat on the swing that sat on her porch and started to swing. _"So…what did you want to talk about?"_ Gabriella finally asked after quite a bit of silence. 

_"Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you for a while that's all."_ Randy replied as he wrapped his arm around her.

_"Why does he always have to tease me and do little things like that?"_ The thoughts in her head spoke. _"How come you never told me about Christy…since we're best friends and all?"_ She asked coldly.

Randy just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, _"Never thought it was a big deal."_ Gabriella just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

_"What…you're not mad are you?"_ Randy asked curiously.

_"Of course I'm mad…I'm your best friend and yet I don't know that you have a new girl in your life…isn't that what friends talk about?"_ Gabriella stared straight ahead.

Randy sighed, _"Yeah but that's what guy friends talk about…we don't talk about that kind of stuff with our girl friends."_

Gabriella just slightly rolled her eyes, _"Yeah, whatever."_

Randy just stared at her, _"So, do you want to tell me about the flirting going on with you and Dave…since you want to talk and all."_ He said slightly rude.

Gabriella just glared at him, _"What in the hell are you talking about?"_

_"The little massage session that took place."_ He said with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriella just made a disgusted face, _"Oh shut up…it's not like we were making out or anything."_ She said referring to what she walked in.

_"She's my girlfriend isn't she…you said so yourself."_

Gabriella just let out a sarcastic laugh, _"Why, are we talking about this?"_

Randy shrugged his shoulders, _"No reason…so are you attracted to Dave?"_ She just looked at him,

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You know…are you attracted to him?"_

Gabriella wanted to know why he was asking all these questions, _"Why do you want to know?"_

_"Just because."_

_"Because what…I'm not supposed to be attracted to anyone else but…"_ She started to speak but cut herself off.

Randy waited to hear the last part but it never it came, _"So you are attracted to him?"_

Gabriella let out another frustrated sigh, _"Yes, Randy I' am…he's a cool guy…you happy now."_ She answered as folded her arms across her chest.

_"Well, if he's asked you out already…I don't want you going."_ Randy spoke.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow and just stared at him, _"Oh, excuse me…when did you become my father?"_

_"I don't care if I'm not your father I still don't want you two going out."_

_"Make I ask why…considering there has to be a reason."_

_"Two of my best friends going would just be weird…and plus that's what you two are…MY friends and it needs to stay that way."_

Gabriella just held her mouth open in shock of what he just said, _"Damn, when did you become such an asshole…for a second there I thought you were just looking out for me, guess I was wrong."_

Randy just stayed quiet and stared straight ahead. He could see Gabriella just glaring at him. All of a sudden he turned to her as she started laughing.

_"You're a funny one Randy…real funny…thinking you can tell me what to do…"_ This time she stood up, _"And I' am going to go out with Dave…actually tomorrow night…try and stop me."_ She continued saying the last part sarcastically.

_"Bella…"_ He started to speak but the door slamming cut him off.

* * *

Dave and Christy watched Gabriella as she stormed in the house and into her room. _"What was wrong with her?"_ Christy asked in an annoying tone. 

Dave just looked at her and left her question unanswered as he got up and gently knocked on Gabriella's door, _"Gabriella, it's Dave…is okay if I come in?"_

Gabriella quickly wiped the tears away from her face and cleared her throat, _"Yeah, come in."_

Dave walked in and could tell by the look on her face that she had been crying, _"I'm guessing the talk wasn't a good one?"_ He asked taking a seat next to her on the bed.

She laughed a little, _"You can say that again…but I mean why in the hell is he acting so childish…shouldn't I be the one acting like a jealous maniac?"_

Dave took her hand and gently squeezed it,_ "Randy is a different one…that's really all I can say…so I mean if this is going to cause any problems between…"_ He spoke before Gabriella cut him off.

_"No Dave…I'm not going to let him run my life…I don't even know where he got the damn idea…we're going to go tomorrow and WE ARE going to have fun."_ She said with a smile on her face.

Dave laughed and gently kissed her hand, _"I think it's time for bed, darling."_

Gabriella smiled, _"Yeah."_ Dave was about to close the door when she spoke up, _"Dave?"_ He stuck his head through the crack of the door, _"Yeah?"_ Gabriella smiled to herself, _"Call me Bella."_ He smiled knowing that wasn't going to go well with Randy, _"Good night, Bella."_ He whispered before closing the door and off to bed.

* * *

**Well, first off to those you reviewed the last chapter! And so I hope you like this one as well! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella woke up to the aroma of pancakes in the air. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and walked out into the kitchen. A smile cameacross her face as she saw Dave being the one who was cooking. There he stood with just his pajama pants on with his top half being bare. Man, if he was trying to get her mind off of Randy it was definitely working.

Dave smirked as he turned around to see Gabriella standing there, _"You enjoying the view?"_ He asked as he started to flex his muscles.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, _"Yeah, the view of the pancakes so I can eat."_ She smirked as she hopped up on the counter.

_"Hey, I didn't have to be nice and get up early this morning."_ He said tossed the pan into the sink.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and casually looked at her nails, _"Well, no one asked you to."_ She spoke as she looked at him through the corner of her eye.

Dave put a hand over his heart, _"That hurt."_

_"Aw, aren't we Mr. Sensitive?"_ She said with a puppy dog look.

Dave stood in front of her leaninghimself against the counter using his hand for support. Gabriella felt her heart beating faster as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

_"I've heard woman like that in a man."_ He whispered into her ear.

She smirked, _"Yeah but, I'd rather you not get too sensitive cause a lot of woman like their men tough and strong...including myself."_

It was Dave's turn to smirk. He knew he shouldn't be flirting with Randy's best friend but damn he couldn't help it. Randy's was dumb anyways not realizing that he had a great woman right in front of him.

* * *

Randy stretched his arms into the air as he sat up in bed. He looked over to see Christy still asleep. It's like he liked her and all but, being the way he was it was for the wrong kind of reasons. He got up quietly and headed out into the living room but stopped just short of the kitchen seeing what was going on. 

Gabriella was biting her lip and giggling as Dave whispered in her ear. What the hell was he doing and with his shirt off for that matter? But then his attention fell upon on what Gabriella was wearing; A t-shirt that just went slightly above her belly button, and boy shorts that fit her body just right. He shook his head snapping himself out of it, What the hell was he thinking?

_"Well, what do we have here?"_ Randy finally spoke up.

Dave quickly found himself on the opposite side of the kitchen with Gabriella going back to looking at her nails.

_"Aw, you two can continue your little flirting session...don't mind me."_ Randy replied sarcastically as he tossed a few pancakes on a plate.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, _"Shut up Randy...I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."_ She hopped down from the counter and grabbed a plate for her and Dave.

_"Damn, maybe I should've just sent Dave by himself...seems no one wants to talk to me."_

Gabriella sat down at the table, _"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself...I'm not the one who asked you to start acting like an ass."_

Randy pushed his plate to the side, _"Damn it Gabriella why can't you just respect my feelings!"_

_"Oh but I do Randy...it's just that I'm not fucking 5 years old!"_ She exclaimed now all of a sudden losing her appetite.

_"Randy man, stop acting like a fucking jealous jerk."_ Dave putting his two sense in.

Randy turned to glare at Dave, _"First off I'm not talking to you and second I'm not jealous."_

_"Well, I'm the one she's going out with and so yes if you're talking to her then you're talking to me."_ Dave standing up to meet with Randy's gaze.

Gabriella sighed and stood up, _"Look, I'm going out with Dave if you like it or not Randy...so please stop acting like a fucking jealous boyfriend because your not."_ She said before she stood over the trash can spilling her left-overs into it.

_"Fine Bella be like that...and I know I'm not your boyfriend I don't even know who would want to be."_ As soon as those words came out he immediately regretting saying them.

Dave cringed as the words came out of Randy's mouth, man did he not think before he spoke.

Gabriella gritted her teeth to hold in the tears that wanted to burst out. Well I guess if she didn't have an answer before she surely had it now. She calmly put her plate in the sink before turning around to both Randy and Dave's stare. She put a smile on her face and spoke, _"I think I'm going to head into the shower, I'll clean when I get out."_ Was all she said before she turned heel and headed down the hallway to her room.

Randy fell back down into his chair and put his head in his hands, damn was he stupid. Dave just shook his head and left off where Gabriella was on the cleaning.

* * *

Gabriella let the tears fall as she let the water hit her face. Why had she been so stupid to think Randy would ever have feelings for her? The words repeated over and over in her head each time hurting more then the last.

* * *

**_Tsk...Tsk Randy! Anyways, I hope all you peeps enjoyed this chapter and so please review and let me know what you think! Luv Ya Much!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the afternoon was beyond horrible for both Randy and Gabriella, she'd give him death stares whenever she had the chance and he would go to say something but it just never came out. Dave was trying his best to distract Gabriella until they were set to go out that evening, Christy was clueless as to what was going on and didn't make the situation any easier.

_"So, you're telling me you two have been friends for this long and not once tried to move in on each other."_ Christy asked as Gabriella stared at her, debating if she should strangle her or not.

_"No, Christy...now can we stop talking about this."_ Randy replied impatiently.

Christy frowned a little but just turned her attention to the T.V. Sometimes it just seemed that her and Randy were too good to be true, it's like every time she talked she was immediately shushed by Randy. Maybe he was just using her, but for what?

_"No, Randy why don't you tell her the reason why never did that...you've shared it with me, why not share it with your girlfriend."_ Gabriella looked at Christy who looked back up at Randy as if waiting for the answer.

Randy sarcastically smiled, _"Don't pay attention to her...she's just feeling sorry for herself."_ He looked over at Gabriella who now sat up.

Gabriella screamed in frustration, _"You want to start this again Randy?..._ She asked standing up as if to challenge him, _"Come on, tell me a little more of what you think of me...I'm pretty sure I can say a few things about you too."_ She added as she stared hard at him.

Randy did his famous smirk, _"Oh, Gabriella...I wouldn't give you the pleasure."_

Gabriella mocked his smirk, _"Or maybe for the fact that you don't want Christy to know that you're just a playboy wrestler who is probably using her for the time being until she disinterests you...or has she already Randy?"_ She stood there with her arms crossed and a satisfied look on her face, he wasn't going to hurt her and get away with it.

Dave finally stood up and put his hands on Gabriella's shoulders, _"Okay, I think that's enough for now...go get ready and we'll leave early."_ Dave whispered the last part in her ear. She just nodded her head in agreement before leaving the room to go get ready. Dave did the same leaving the couple alone.

_"It's true isn't it Randy?"_ Christy asked wiping a tear away.

Randy was fuming at what had been said, _"Christy, she was just upset..."_ Was all he could say.

Christy turned to him, _"It's alright Randy, it's better that I know now then finding out later on down the line...not that it makes it any easier now."_ She said staring down at the floor. She had been right all along.

Randy, didn't care if Gabriella was right or not she had no right exposing his ass like that. He stared at Christy who got up and went to their guest room, probably to pack he thought to himself. He sighed and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. It just made him feel more stupid that he couldn't say anything or do anything to make this situation easier. Why did he use Christy? Why had he used all those woman for that matter? But that's when he stared down the hallway at Gabriella's bedroom door, was she the reason why? Was Gabriella self-consciously the reason why? He put his hands on his face, this was definitely not what he liked to call vacation.

* * *

**_Hope this chapter was enjoyable. Don't forget to review and let me no what you think!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dave stood in the living room waiting on Gabriella to come out so they could leave. He could hear Randy trying to talk to Christy but it was no use because she walked out with her suitcases and walked to the door.

_"Look Randy the cab is already coming...and plus there is no need for me to be here."_ She said as she slipped her coat on.

_"But Christy..."_ He got cut off.

_"Bye Randy."_ She replied before shutting the door in his face.

It was no use, he didn't even know why he was trying. Randy snickered at an amused Dave who was dressed up for his date with his supposed best friend. He took a seat across from him and they just stared at each other until a voice got their attention...or you should say more of a presence.

_"Okay, Dave I'm ready."_ Gabriella announced walking into the living room.

Both men turned their heads to stare at the woman in front of them. Gabriella was wearing a black strapless dress that reached to her knees, and if she spun around the bottom half would float in the air. Her heels matched the color of her dress, her hair was down and fell over her shoulders, and her perfume flowed through the air like the wind blowing in your face.

_"Wow, you look beautiful Bella."_ Dave stood up and walked over to her.

Randy looked up at Dave when he said that name. That's what he called her, nobody else has ever called her that.

Gabriella blushed, _"Why, thank you Dave...you look very handsome yourself."_ She commented. But boy was that an understatement. He had a blue striped suit with a pink under shirt and blue tie to match. To top it off, he wore some shaded sunglasses just as he did every week on television.

Dave smiled and put his arm out, she wrapped her arm with his. Being so close she was able to smell his cologne, almost hypnotizing her. Gabriella could feel Randy's gaze on her and she nervously swallowed. She couldn't help but to look over at him, both had no expression, they held their stare until they couldn't no more and Gabriella was outside with Dave.

Randy watched from the window as the car drove off. He suddenly looked around and noticed he was alone, something he wasn't exactly used to. But, then again he probably deserved it. The picture of Gabriella was stuck in his mind, He didn't think he had ever in the years that he'd known her ever to see her in the way that he had. She was beautiful, completely beautiful.

* * *

Gabriella took Dave's hand as he helped her out of the car. She smiled as they walked inside the restaurant; it was very fancy, something Gabriella wasn't exactly used to but Dave insisted. The waiter took their drink order and now they just sat and watched the couples that held each other as they swayed together on the dance floor.

Dave saw the expression on her face as she watched the other couples as if in longing. He slightly hurt as he knew the feelings she had for Randy, just by looking at her he knew they weren't going to go away. But, until Randy was able to smarten up he would enjoy making her happy...she deserved to be happy. He got up and held his hand out to her.

Gabriella looked at Dave's hand, she slightly smiled as she slipped her hand in his. When they reached the dance floor Dave held her close, she really wasn't used to this but something about Dave told her that it was okay and plus she felt safe, not because he was big and strong but something in his touch told her so. She was actually feeling guilty for having feelings for a man that wasn't Randy, but it was hard to just give them up after all this time. She looked up into Dave's brown eyes and somehow they told her that he knew exactly that. She smiled at him one more time before resting her head against his chest as they continued to dance, and you know what...she was happy.

* * *

**_I was feeling good today and so here's yet another update to this story. Thanks to those who reviewed the last one and in advance to those who review this one! Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella and Dave had arrived back at the house close to midnight and now they just sat on her porch talking about nothing particular.

_"I had a really great time tonight Dave."_ Gabriella looked down and put her hand in his.

Dave smiled and squeezed it, _"Thank you for accompanying me."_ He kissed the back of her hand and smiled when he saw her blush.

_"You know I can't believe somebody like you isn't taken already."_ She randomly spoke.

Dave focused ahead of him, _"I was but it didn't work out."_ He slightly frowned as he spoke.

Gabriella could feel him tense up, _"Oh, Dave I'm sorry...I didn't know."_ She gently squeezed his hand.

Dave turned around and smiled at her, _"It's alright...she just wasn't the right woman for me...happens all the time."_ He replied trying to keep the smile on his face.

_"That look in your eyes."_ She spoke as she stared into his brown eyes.

He slightly chuckled, _"What look?"_

_"The look that tells me you really loved her."_ She softly spoke.

Dave couldn't help but smile, _"You're really something, you know that?"_ It was his turn to focus on her brown orbs.

Gabriella could feel her heart beating faster as they stared at each other, _"Certain people would probably say otherwise."_ She spoke trying to break the intense tension between her and Dave.

_"Well, those other people don't know what they're talking about."_ He winked at her.

_"And here I thought Randy was the charmer."_ She said with a raised eyebrow.

_"Eh, I have my moments."_ He lightly joked.

Gabriella tried to turn her eyes away from the man before her but she couldn't, she was absolutely scared right now. Never had she let a man get as close to her as Dave, she had always blocked those 'other' men out as if there was nobody except Randy for her. It slightly pained her that it'd never happen with Randy but somehow she knew Dave didn't care and that he was truly a genuine man.

_"Bella, are you okay?"_ Dave asked as he saw the look of deep thought on her face.

Gabriella lightly shook her head and smiled, _"Yeah, I'm fine...just spaced out for a moment."_

Dave smiled and stood up, _"Think it's about that time to turn in."_

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement and stood up too. He was a gentleman and opened the door for her. She new this was about the gutsiest thing she had ever done but she didn't care. Gabriella stopped and turned back to Dave who was waiting for her to go inside. He looked up when she stopped and curiously looked at her, _"Is something wrong?"_

Gabriella shook her head and smiled, _"No, nothings wrong I just forgot something."_

Dave turned to where they were sitting and looked to see what she was talking about, _"Bella, I don't..."_ She turned his face to hers and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. His hands slid into her hair, deepening the kiss. Her lips were so soft and boy did he like how they felt on his.

Gabriella rested her hands on his chest as they continued to kiss, the touch of his hand sent chills down her spine. She suddenly had forgotten about anything that had happened that day, she had suddenly forgotten about Randy...something she had never let herself do. As they breathlessly pulled back they both had big smiles on there faces.

_"You know I usually don't kiss on the first date."_ Dave smirked as they walked inside the house.

_"Well now, aren't I lucky to be your first."_ She winked before heading down the hallway and into her room, _"Night Dave."_ She called out before closing the door.

_"Night."_Dave touched his lips still feeling her soft plush lips. This woman was taking her tole on him already and fast. He sighed before heading into his own room.

Being so wrapped up in each other no one even cared to notice that a certain someone had been watching the whole time.

* * *

**_Hmm...? Interesting! hehe...Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gabriella woke up the next morning instantly putting a smile on her face thinking about the night before. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on before leaving her bedroom. Surprisingly no one was awake. Going to start up the coffee a piece of paper caught her attention. It was Randy's hand writing telling her that he had left early this morning, he didn't say where though. Gabriella put down the note in confusion. Why had he left? But then again they're weren't at all getting along this time around. She sighed as a feeling of guilt swept over her. Even though he had indeed acted like an ass, the truth was that he was still her friend.

_"Morning beautiful."_ Dave spoke leaning into give Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

She put on a smile, _"Morning."_ Her greeting was dull.

_"Okay, what's the matter?"_ He quickly asked.

Gabriella held up the note, _"Randy left."_

_"Shouldn't you be happy right now?"_ Dave said half-seriously.

Gabriella just 'looked' at him, _"He's still my friend Dave."_ She spoke finally getting to starting the coffee pot.

Dave shrugged, _"But you have to know that's probably why he left."_

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement, _"I know...I just hate leaving things on a bad note._" She said focusing her eyes on the floor. She leaned in as Dave wrapped his arms around her, _"It'll pass over and things will be like it used to...friends fight all the time."_ He tried to reassure her.

But that was just it her and Randy never fought, NEVER. Her mind told her to believe Dave and that her and Randy would soon be friends again.

Boy, if only she knew that thought would be WAY off...

* * *

**6 months later...**

Gabriella hurried through the airport in anticipation of seeing her boyfriend of exactly six months. She smiled when she spotted his large figure. He smiled back and started walking towards her. Gabriella automatically ran and jumped into his arms that wrapped tightly around her.

_"God, I've missed you."_ He confessed as they continued to embrace.

_"I'm so glad you're here."_ Gabriella with her own confession as she pressed her lips against his for a long awaited kiss.

_"Mm...I've missed those lips."_ He smirked as he finally put her down.

Gabriella bit her lip, _"Oh, you'll get more from where that came from."_ She added with a wink.

Dave just cocked an eyebrow, _"Did I tell you how much I've missed you."_ He repeated as they made there way through the airport crowd.

_"Yes, but it's always nice to hear again."_ This time she sweetly smiled at him. How happy she had been for these six months with him. It'd had been almost a month with them not seeing each other. Dave had press for days and days. But seeing him today had been worth the long wait. Right now, she'd be accompanying him to a show for the first time. She was indeed excited but yet a bit nervous for the fact that till this day her and Randy had not spoken one word to each other much less seen each other. Dave never spoke about him. Which was good because then Gabriella wouldn't have to think about anything that had happened. She immediately shook her worries away telling herself that everything was going to be fine.

_"You excited to finally see a live show?"_ Dave asked as he slipped into the driver seat.

Gabriella nodded her head, _"So excited."_ She spoke with a squeal at the end causing Dave laugh.

Dave grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, _"You're so beautiful."_ He kept a hold of her hand as he drove.

Gabriella leaned over and gave him a quick kiss to say thank you before leaning back in her chair waiting until they arrived at the arena.

The drive was all but 20 minutes from the airport. They were now pulling into the arena, Gabriella fascinated by all the fans waiting to get a glimpse of their favorite superstars.

She laughed a little when she saw a couple of woman frown at her, _"I don't think your woman fans are happy to see me."_

Dave laughed too, _"No, I don't think so...better watch out."_ He teased getting a light glare from Gabriella.

Dave parked and they got out of the car, breathing in the fresh air. Gabriella admired as Dave waved to his many fans. How had she gotten so lucky? He caught her stare and gave her one of his charming smiles as he held out his hand. Gabriella automatically slipped her hand in his as they walked inside the arena.

* * *

Just then a car arrived, exposing the likes of Randy Orton. Having no idea of who was there he made his way inside the arena. Greeting a few friends as he did. Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks seeing who was ahead. It was Gabriella. For once in his life he didn't know what to do. What was she doing here anyways? That was a stupid question knowing that she was Dave's girlfriend and the fact that they were in their home town.

Her eyes were on him as he looked up. He swallowed nervously as they stared at each other. He could just go and say hello but instead he turned his back and walked inside the locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella fought the tears when she saw Randy turn his back on her. Making all those years seem like they never even existed. Why couldn't he just be happy for her? God knows how many times she had to be happy for him when he brought a new girl to introduce to her. And now it was her turn but yet she gets nothing but a back turned to her.

_"Bella, you okay?"_ Dave asked as he rubbed her back.

Gabriella nodded slowly. _"I just thought it'd go different."_

Dave glared at the closed door of Randy's locker room. _"I'll go give him a peace of my mind if you want?"_

Gabriella slightly smiled. _"You'd just be wasting your time..."_ She paused to look up at him. _"Thank you though."_

Dave nodded. _"I have to go over my script for tonight...will you be okay until I get back?"_ He asked placing his hands on her shoulders. She placed her hands on top of his and reached up to give him a quick kiss. _"I'll be fine."_

Dave kissed her again before he walked off down the hallways. Gabriella leaned against the wall and found herself staring across the hall once more. If he wasn't going to talk to her, then she'd just have to talk to him.

**X-x-x-X**

Randy was sitting in silence when there was a soft knock on the door. _"Come in."_ He responded.

_"Hi Randy."_ The soft voice greeted.

Randy's head snapped up to see the woman who hadn't spoke to for six months. _"Bella."_ He managed to get out.

Gabriella sighed when she saw him focus on the ground. _"Randy, please...it's been six months..."_ She took a step closer to him. _"Can't I get a little more then seeing you turn your back on me!"_

Randy glared at her. _"What do you want me to do Gabriella!...act like I'm okay with you dating Dave...well, I'm not!"_ He found himself standing on the opposite side of the room.

_"Yeah, you made that clear when you walked out on our friendship six months ago!"_ She quickly wiped away a single tear that had fallen. _"God Randy do you know how it felt to know that the person you always turned to for comfort was the reason for your pain!"_

Randy cringed at the sound of her voice. _"No Bella I don't...enlighten me seeing as you always like to play the damn victim."_ He said surprisingly with a calm tone.

Gabriella opened and closed her mouth repeatedly but no response came from it. _"Fine Randy...just fucking fine!"_

Randy jumped at the sound of the door slamming. How did it end up this way? He flopped back on the couch with his head in his hands. He wasn't even mad at her anymore, he wasn't even mad at Dave. The only person he should be mad at was himself for acting like such an ass to the both of them.

_"I can't though...I just can't."_ He spoke out loud.

Randy knew there was more to what he was feeling but he didn't want to admit to himself. Afraid to admit to himself.

**X-x-x-X**


	10. Chapter 10

_I got a request from one of my lovely readers to update this story. Sorry it's taken me a while. Anyways, here's the next Chapter. Hope all of you enjoy! Don't forget to review!_

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella and Dave found themselves out in one of the local clubs. Dave had been persuaded by some of his fellow co-workers in which he said yes thinking that Gabriella needed to get her mind off of one particular person. Gabriella was hesitant at first but after a couple of drinks and some much needed laughter she was actually enjoying herself.

"Come on Gabriella, dance with us." Trish Stratus pleaded. It was the first time that Gabriella had ever met her but it was like an instant click between them. Stacy Keibler, Lisa Marie Varon (a.k.a Victoria), and Amy Dumas were the other girls that had come out tonight. The guys included John Cena, Shelton Benjamin, Carlos Colon (a.k.a Carlito), there was somebody else that was supposed to meet them tonight but Gabriella didn't even take the time to hear who it was.

"Bella go…" Dave persisted. "have fun." Gabriella nodded her head and gave in. Before she knew it she found herself out on the dance floor with the rest of the girls. She hadn't known a time where she had girlfriends to hang out with. This was good. This was fun.

Dave watched on from the table. He had grown to love this woman so much over these past months. She was everything he had been looking for and more. He wasn't the type to enjoy a riff between friends but in this case he hated to say that he was. Why? Because he knew there was always that chance that he would have to let her go to be with Randy. Right now, for him that would be too impossible.

"Glad you finally decide to show up." Dave looked up hearing John's voice. Speaking of the devil. It was Randy. Dave took a swig of his beer as the guys greeted Randy. He watched Randy walk around the table taking the seat right across from him. Randy hadn't even acknowledged him yet or he was just purposely avoiding him. Which in this case Dave preferred he do so.

Randy could see Dave out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know if he should say hi or not. But decided against it, knowing it would only result in a heated tension. When he was invited to go tonight he didn't even think about Dave and Gabriella. Gabriella was here. He tried to not make himself too obvious as he scanned the club for her. Not until his eyes found the dance floor he spotted her with the rest of the girls enjoying themselves. She had a smile on her face. A smile he hadn't seen or enjoyed for a while. A smile was brought to his own face as he recalled the nights they used to go out and have fun together. No matter what they always managed to cheer each other up. Now they couldn't even speak one word to each other without exchanging harsh words. Randy sighed and got up deciding he needed something to drink.

Gabriella laughed as the girls found themselves in a train on the dance floor. Everyone grabbing on to one another. God, this was so much fun. And Dave…Dave he was such a sweet, caring man. What Randy used to be. Gabriella shook her head as his name popped into her head. She knew she loved Dave but yet Randy always found his way back into her thoughts. She needed to forget about him. He was never going to love her, so there was no point in believing so. Right here, right now it was time to move on. Move on from Randy Orton.

"Awesome a fight!" Gabriella heard a person shout. She turned in the direction he had spoken. Sure enough there was a crowd of people gathering around to catch a glimpse of the action. People were so immature. Her being one of them as she found herself being dragged by Trish and Amy. By the time they got there the fight was being broken up. And it was Dave and John who were breaking it up. Gabriella squinted to see who Dave was holding. "Randy?" She rushed through the crowd stopping as she come upon the two men.

"Dave, what happened?" Dave turned to see Gabriella standing there. Randy struggled to get free but he kept a tight grip on his arm. "Orton here had a few too many shots and got into a heated argument with that guy over there…" He nodded his head in the direction he was looking. "which resulted into a fist fight."

"Get the fuck off me Dave!" Randy shouted. Gabriella gave a disappointed look to Dave. "Randy, you need to calm down." She spoke softly as she tried to examine his face.

Randy's breathing calmed hearing her voice. That calming, sweet voice. "Bella?" He spoke her name. Gabriella nodded. "Yes, Randy it's me…" She held his face in her hands. "stay still so I can take a look at what happened." Randy slowly nodded and let Gabriella do what she asked of him.

Just then John rushed over to them. "Dave, the girls need a ride home but my car is already full…could you, you know…" John asked as hestared between Gabriella and Dave.

Gabriella nodded. "Go ahead Dave, we'll take a cab back to the hotel." She replied referring to her and Randy.

Dave simply nodded knowing that this wasn't the time for a disagreement. "See you back at the room then." He replied giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He gave a look to Randy before he followed John and the rest out of the club.

Randy twitched when Gabriella touched a cut on his lip. "I'll be fine Gabriella, go catch up with your boyfriend." Randy scowled.

Gabriella couldn't help but twinge hearing her full name come out of his mouth. Just a little while ago she had told herself to move on and yet sure enough here she was. "Randy, I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now…so co-operate with me so we can get back to the hotel." Randy answered with a grunt but soon got up and held on to Gabriella's arm as they too now made their way out.

**X-x-x-X**

After a few attempts to let Randy walk on his own Gabriella just grabbed his hand and half dragged him up to his hotel room. As soon as they did Randy passed out on the bed in result of the alcohol and exhaustion. Gabriella grabbed a couple of wash clothes from the bathroom, a first aid kit, and a water bottle from the mini bar.

"Randy, sit up." She ordered as she stood over his lifeless body. He moaned in response but did what he was told. His blue eyes just stared on as she cleaned up his wounds like a doctor would a patient. After all that was done she handed him the water and told him like she had every time that it would help clean out the alcohol consumed. This was not the first time being in this situation. "Hey, do you remember that one time I almost got into a fight with that guy?"

Gabriella came back out from the bathroom. "Randy, you really have to be more specific." She informed as she started to clean up the mess he had in his room. Never failed with him.

Randy snapped his fingers trying to remember. "His name was Eric…Eric Grossman from High School." He smiled to himself for remembering the name.

Gabriella picked up the final piece of clothing from the floor before speaking. "Mm Hmm, I remember him…and the reason you two didn't fight was because his older sister scared you so much that you ended up running away." She smirked at the memory.

Randy frowned remembering the result. "That was so not what happened." Gabriella just shook her head throwing his clothes into one big pile by the door. "Why do you do that?" Randy asked finally noticing what she was doing.

"Do what?" She asked back.

"Clean after me, when you know I hate it." He answered.

Gabriella stopped and turned to face him. "Because, other then your mom I'm the only one who will." She replied.

Randy stayed silent knowing she was right and for the sake of not wanting to get into another argument with her. He watched as she continued to pick up his room. He studied her movements. The way she did things. She paused to pull her hair up into a bun exposing just a little bit of her belly button ring. He had hated that thing when she first got it. Tattoos where more his forte. But right now as he stared at her, he couldn't help but find it attractive. He sighed in frustration wanting to know why all of a sudden that there was feelings for her. Why now? Why?

"Okay, I'm going to head out…" She announced once again grabbing Randy's attention. "I'll be back in the morning to bring you some aspirin and coffee for the hangover you'll have." She informed him as she threw him something comfortable to put on. "Good night Randy." She replied taking one last look around the room before heading back to her and Dave's own room leaving Randy in silence again.

Randy stared at the closed door for a while before finally getting himself ready for bed. Getting himself situated under the bed covers he turned off the light, letting himself stare into the darkness. Not too much longer did he find himself slipping into a deep sleep…much needed sleep.

**X-x-x-X**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey All, Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I got a lovely request from one of my awesome readers so this chapter goes out to her and her friends. Oh, and I just wanted to let you know that I'll be out of state for a while and don't know if I'll be able to update. So my stories might be on a small hiatus while I'm gone. Before I leave I'm going to at least and try to update all my stories with one more chapter for all of you to enjoy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't miss me too much hehe!_

**X-x-x-X**

Randy squinted his eyes open as he was woken up by a knock on the door. He was more then ever feeling the effects of the alcohol took in the previous night. The knock turned into pounding forcing him to hurry and open it. Gabriella appeared as he slowly opened the door. Not even waiting for a response she invited herself in…not that he had energy to respond anyways.

"You look like crap." Gabriella responded as Randy walked back over to his bed popping in the pills before lying back down.

"Thanks…good morning to you too." Randy replied as he pulled the blankets back over him only to have them be thrown off him again. "What the hell!"

"You're not spending the whole day in bed Randy…that certainly won't help your hangover."

"I' am and it will if you leave me alone and let me sleep it off." He frowned at her as she stood with her arms crossed giving him a stern look. "Don't look at me that way."

"I can and I will…I'm being nice Randy…now can you just go along with me here?" She titled her head waiting for an answer.

He could just go along with her and do what he was told but the situation was still there and being the way he was…he couldn't ever let things go…even though he was in deed the cause of the whole situation going on.

"Why are you being nice to me?…considering what I've done according to you." Randy implied temporarily catching Gabriella off guard.

She rolled her eyes in irritation. She knew this was going to be brought up sometime but that still didn't mean she wanted to actually confront it. It was much easier putting it aside and acting like things were somewhat normal again.

"You really want to start this up again?"

"Yeah, I do…I'm obviously so mean to you but yet you're here taking care of me…guilt is it?" Gabriella gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"Oh, yeah that's exactly it Randy…I'm the guilty one here…I'm the one who threw away a childhood friendship because I started seeing YOUR best friend…which according to how you act is an unbelievable sin."

"All you have to do is stop seeing him." Was Randy's response.

Gabriella looked at him in disbelief that he actually spoke those words. "You're fucking kidding right?"

Randy shook his head. "No, I'm not…stop seeing him and things will go back to how they were."

Gabriella ran a hand over her face as a laugh escaped. "You're truly unbelievable Randy Orton…No, I'm not going to stop seeing Dave because you told me to do so…after what you did to our relationship he was the one that was there…who actually listened to me…" Picking up her purse and walking over to the door. "I used to think that this friendship meant more to me but right now seriously you can just shove it up your ass."

Gabriella left it at that as she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. She just truly couldn't believe this was the Randy she had known all of her life. It's like he had done a complete one eighty. If things weren't apparent before…they surely were now.

Randy sighed as he stared at the closed door. What the hell was he thinking? Right now he even thought he was going crazy. Maybe this was the best for them. Not to be friends. He would just have to deal with his feelings on his own before he even tried to work things out with Gabriella. Hopefully they were just temporary. Acting like an ass was what he was known for so even if he hated to do so he would have to anyways until he figured things out…hopefully soon.

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella reached her and Dave's room but stopped right before opening the door. Emotion overwhelmed her as she slid down to the floor…tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't even know why she was crying. But knew it had everything to do with Randy. How could someone she'd loved so much turn out to be such an arrogant asshole. The tears were for wishing that things could go back to how they were…the tears were for that little part in her that still wanted and hoped her and Randy could be together…but not now, not ever…if he wanted to act like an asshole towards her and their friendship she'd just have to forget about him. So hard…that was going to be so hard.

Dave looked up from reading the newspaper hearing muffled cries outside the room. Throwing the paper to the side he got up and opened the door to find Gabriella with her knees to her chest crying. "Bella…what happened?" He asked crouching down at her side.

Gabriella just shook her as she fell into his arms. Dave managed to get her on her feet taking her back into the room. He sat her down where he had been sitting as he went to shut the door. "Bella, you have to tell me what's wrong." He pleaded as he moved the thrown newspaper to take a seat next to her.

Gabriella sighed as she leaned into Dave's arms again. "How could I possibly know he was such an asshole…all these years and I'm barely finding it out."

Dave did a slight roll of the eyes knowing it would have something to do with Randy. "What happened now…did he say or do something to hurt you?" He asked quickly ready to go kick ass if she said yes.

Gabriella shook her head. The crying had stopped but she wiped the remaining tears away. "He just basically told me if I wanted to keep our friendship then I'd have to stop seeing you…he acted like it was nothing…like…I don't know…I just couldn't believe he'd go that far."

"You chose me…why?" Gabriella finally looked up at him as he asked that question.

"How can you even ask me that Dave?…" She asked as she kneeled next to him on the couch turning his face so he'd look at her. "You are the most unbelievable man and you treat me with the up most respect…through this whole situation you were there for me…and look even right now, most men would've just said hell with it…especially after telling you what I did about how I felt about Randy."

"And that scares me Bella…the fact that those feelings are still there it truly scares the hell out of me…I care about you so much…a part of me wants you to be with Randy because if by some chance down the line it finally happens I don't know if I could handle it." Pain filled his eyes and it made Gabriella hurt.

Taking his hands in hers she continued to stare hard into his brown orbs. "I love you Dave…I truly do…it'd pain me if I were ever to hurt you…no I don't know what's going to happen ten years from now but somehow, someway I know you'll be there…"

Dave gazed down and their hands entwined with each other. "I love you too Bella…however long this lasts…two, ten, twenty years…I'll remember it as one of the best times in my life."

Gabriella tried not to cry but couldn't help the single tear that rolled down her cheek. Dave was probably the most amazing man she'd ever meet and knew she was lucky and blessed to have him by her side. Her feelings grew stronger everyday for him…even more now that those feelings for Randy were slowing fading away.

"You are amazing...you know that?" Gabriella replied as she leaned to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Same goes for you Bella...probably even more." Dave reciprocated wrapping his arms around her as she cuddled up next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

_By request here finally is the next chapter to The Truth Is. Hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review and let me know what you think!_

**X-x-x-X**

Randy threw the remote on the coffee table in frustration of not finding anything to watch. But that really wasn't it. His frustration had to do with Gabriella and what happened between them earlier. He acted like the selfish asshole that he swore never to be towards her. He had hurt her which he also said he'd never do. If only she knew why he was acting the way he was. These feelings were driving him crazy…he tried any and everything to push them away telling himself that they meant nothing…but it's like every time he saw her they became stronger. He just had to face it…he was jealous of Dave and that's all there is to it. Never has Randy Orton been the jealous one…I guess there was a first for everything. But why now? Why now that she had someone? Growling with frustration Randy got up and left the room. He needed air.

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella and Dave had to decided to eat out for dinner. They had picked a cute little old fashioned American diner right across from the hotel they were staying in. Gabriella stared out of the diner's window as it started raining. She smiled remembering the times she and Randy used to play out in the rain. It'd be storming cats and dogs but they never cared cause there they were always the ones running and jumping in the puddles. Their mom's just sat in the house watching in amusement. It had all began there…a crush, the crush turned into puppy dog love, and that turned into real love. She hated to think that Randy really was what he was earlier that day. But I guess you have to find out the truth sometime.

"Penny for you thoughts." Dave replied reaching for her hand.

Gabriella watched and smiled as Dave kissed the back of her hand. "Just enjoying the rain…I've always found it peaceful." She turned her attention back outside.

Dave smiled and turned his attention with her. This time in his life couldn't get anymore better. Even though he despised Randy at the moment he couldn't help but feel bad for causing him to lose his best friend.

"A penny for your thoughts now." Gabriella smiled as she stared at Dave inquisitively.

Dave shook away his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry…got lost there for a moment."

Gabriella let out a small giggle. "Hope it was about me." She flirted.

Dave flicked his eyebrows at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Gabriella pretended to pout but was interrupted when their food came. Dave smiled at the snicker on her face as the waitress left their table. "She could have not been anymore obvious." Gabriella referred to the strong flirtation put on by their waitress towards Dave.

"Jealous are we?" Dave questioned with an amused look on his face.

Gabriella gave him a dirty look. "Wipe that look off your face…and no I'm not jealous…I don't have time to be."

"Mm Hmm." Dave got the attention of their waitress and winked at her making her giggle and blush.

Gabriella just nodded her head as she looked out the window. "You don't want to challenge me Dave Bautista…it won't end pretty."

Dave laughed grabbing both of her hands and cupping them in his own. "Okay, I'll stop…but just know that with a man as good looking as I' am this is going to continue to happen."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders seeing a guy staring at her from across the room. She gave him a flirtatious smile as he gave her one of his own. Dave frowned turning his attention toward the guy sending him a warning look.

"And you with a woman as good looking as I' am…well you know how it is." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as Dave continued to frown.

"Just eat your food…it's getting cold." Dave replied as he prepared to take his first bite.

Gabriella leaned over the table grabbing his attention. "Come here…you know your not mad at me…" She lifted his head placing a few quick kisses on his lips.

"That's not fair…you know I can't resist those lips." With the tip of his finger Dave traced her lips.

Gabriella smiled at gave one more quick kiss before sitting back in her seat. The two sat in silence as they ate their food. Turning her head for a quick second Gabriella noticed a familiar figure walking in the rain. It was Randy. It was raining even harder now but that didn't seem him to stop him as he continued to walk the streets. His shoulders were slumped over as his head hung to look at the ground. Gabriella knew there had to be something bothering him…he was always able to come to her when he needed to talk. Frowning she looked back down at the table. If only things could have been different.

**X-x-x-X**

Randy ran his hand through his soaked hair. He turned feeling someone's eyes on him. Not seeing anyone he shook his head and continued to walk. Walking in the rain was always his and Gabriella's thing to do together. People always looked at them as if they were crazy just as people were doing now but it never bothered them. And now…he was alone. He had nobody to blame but himself but that didn't make it hurt any less that he had lost his one and only best friend.

"Aren't you cold?" Randy turned to see a young brunette staring at him as she found cover under a tarp.

"No, just taking a walk." Randy answered as he studied the woman in front of him. She was average height, an average body type, brown eyes to match her hair.

The woman laughed. "Well, I see that…but if you didn't notice it's raining."

"Yeah, I don't mind it…plus that's the last thing on my mind right now." Randy finally explained as he took cover with her.

The woman nodded and put her hand out. "I'm Rebecca."

Randy took her hand and shook it forgetting it was wet. "Oops sorry about that." Rebecca smiled and waved it off. "And I'm Randy."

"Oh, that's why you look familiar…your Randy Orton right?" Randy nodded and smiled. "My friend says she knows you."

Randy raised in eyebrow. "Really…who is this friend of yours?" He questioned thinking it was probably just a fan saying she knew him.

Rebecca went to answer but was interrupted by her cell phone. She mouthed 'sorry' to Randy as she answered it. Randy just smiled and waited.

"Sorry again…that was actually her on the phone right now…wants me to meet up with her and her boyfriend." Rebecca explained as she stuck her phone back in her purse.

Randy nodded. "It was nice talking to you then."

Rebecca went through her purse and wrote down her number on a piece of paper. "Call me…we can get together tonight or something…you know my friend anyways so we'll probably meeting up anyhow…see you later!" She waved as she ran through the rain and across the street.

Randy stared at her number before sticking it in his pocket. Who was this friend that she was talking about? Shaking his head he decided to go back to the hotel and dry up and maybe to give this Rebecca…he pulled out the paper once again and looked at the last name…Simmons…Rebecca Simmons…how come that name seemed so familiar?

**X-x-x-X**

"Who is she again?" Dave asked as they waited for this mystery guest. "And how come I didn't know she was coming until a few minutes ago?"

Gabriella turned to him for a quick second. "She's a friend that I meet and go to the gym with when I'm home…and you didn't know because it was a surprise."

Dave had a completely confused look on his face. "Why is she a surprise?"

Gabriella slumped her shoulders. "Because she's about the closest girlfriend I have and this is going to be the first time she meets you."

Dave opened his mouth and nodded. "Oh okay…I see know."

Not wanting to go out in the rain they kept their spot in the diner and told her friend to meet them there. Gabriella spotted her coming from up the street and smiled. "Here she comes." She told Dave excitedly.

Dave turned his head to see the woman come in from the rain. He watched as Gabriella went to greet her and smiled at how excited she seemed.

"I can't believe you're here…you actually came." Gabriella squealed as she helped her friend dry off from the rain.

"You know I couldn't pass up some vacation time…plus I get to see my good buddy." The woman smiled. She spotted the man staring at them. "Is that him staring at us?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah that's him."

"I approve." She joked making Gabriella laugh.

Gabriella finally led her to the table. "So your her friend…that I just actually found out about." Dave joked.

"And your the boyfriend that she won't shut up about."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and she lightly smacked her friend on the arm. "Anyways…Dave this is Rebecca Simmons…a very good friend of mine…Rebecca this Dave Bautista…the boyfriend that I won't shut up about."

**X-x-x-X**


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks so much for your reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad you all enjoyed it!I hope you all have a very safe and Happy Easter! On with the reading...don't forget to review!_

**X-x-x-X**

The threesome had returned to the hotel short after Rebecca had showed up. Gabriella showed Rebecca up to her room but let her alone to unpack and get situated. They had planned a night out on the town. Both Dave and Gabriella were hesitant at first knowing they had to catch a plane the next day but after some persuasion they agreed. They had chosen to go to dinner first and then hit one of the local clubs for the rest of the night. Although was still a little hesitant, she knew she needed this night out.

"Do you know what you're wearing?" Dave asked as he searched through his own suitcase.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and flopped on the nicely made bed. "I'll find something…plus I really don't feel like searching right now."

Dave threw the shirt he had in his hand back into the suitcase to join Gabriella on the bed. "If you don't want to go…just call her."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I do want to go…it's just that Rebecca…" Gabriella couldn't finish.

Dave stared on. "What about her?"

Gabriella smiled as she turned to Dave. "She told me she met somebody today…but she wouldn't tell me who it was…I don't know it just seemed weird."

Dave looked down at Gabriella as she played with the strands of her long locks. "Did she give a reason as to why she didn't want to tell you?"

"Well, I guess she had to talk to him first…I'm guessing to see if he'll be joining us tonight…" Gabriella ignored the feeling in her stomach. Why was it bugging her so much?

Dave traced his hands over her neck. "Oh, thank god…I thought I was going to have to be stuck with two woman tonight." He joked as smiled spread across his face.

Gabriella looked at him as she rolled her eyes. "Please, I know how you men think…two woman is every guys fantasy."

Dave looked at her as if he was shocked. "Bella…how dare you think like that…naughty…very naughty…although it would be quite interesting to see." He quirked an eyebrow.

Gabriella sighed and slapped him playfully on the arm. "You better stop…or you might not even get this woman." She pointed to herself.

Dave propped himself so that he was somewhat on top of her. "Oh, I'll get you…because I know you can't resist me."

Gabriella closed her eyes as his lips found her neck. He was right. She couldn't resist him. But the same went for him too. "No, I can't…but you'll have to until tonight."

Dave frowned when she pushed him away. She pouted and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You can do it big man…" She made sure to rub his inner thigh as she spoke. "Just be strong." She added into his ear receiving a frustrated grown.

"I'm going to start getting ready…you should too." Gabriella suggested back to her normal tone.

Dave just grunted as he got off the bed. Going back to his suitcase to search for something to wear. Gabriella leaned down to kiss his forehead before heading over to her own suitcase and frowned knowing she had to do some searching.

**X-x-x-X**

Randy had been staring at the paper with Rebecca's number on it for what seemed like forever. He didn't know why he was so hesitant about it. He was one to usually jump at a chance to go out with a beautiful woman. He shook his head and told himself he was just being stupid. Grabbing his phone he dialed the numbers written on the paper and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Rebecca's voice echoed over the phone.

"Um Rebecca…this is ah Randy…" He wanted to kick himself for sounding so dumb.

Rebecca smiled over the phone. "Hey Randy…I'm glad you called."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

Rebecca laid her outfit for the night on her bed before she continued. "Yeah, my friends and I are going out tonight and I need a date…would you be up for it?"

Randy remembered her mentioning she was meeting her friend earlier. She he go? But instantly knew the answer knowing he needed a good night out. "Yeah, sounds good…what time do we meet?"

Rebecca looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. "Well, it's four thirty right now…I would say ten till' six."

Randy just nodded his head. "Alright…see you downstairs then?"

Rebecca nodded over the phone even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, see you then."

Randy heard dial tone and hung up his phone. He looked down at his casual clothing and sighed knowing he'd have to change again.

**X-x-x-X**

An hour and twenty minutes later Gabriella and Dave were downstairs as they waited for Rebecca and maybe this "mystery" man to come down.

Finally, spotting her friend Gabriella smiled and waved. "So this 'mystery' guy…is he coming?" Gabriella asked making sure to emphasize the word mystery.

Rebecca nodded as she scanned the lobby. "He should be here any minute."

Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows as they all waited in silence for the last of their party to come. "Oh, there he is!" She partly shouted as she recognized the man from earlier.

Gabriella smiled at her friends giddiness but soon found a frown on her face as she took notice to who was walking up to them. He couldn't be. No.

Rebecca turned back to Gabriella and Dave with Randy's hand in hers. "Well, here he is."

Randy just stared on seeing Dave and Gabriella. These were her "mystery" friends? Out of all the people in this world Rebecca's friend just had to be Gabriella.

"So, you two do know each other?" Rebecca guessed from the looks on their faces. Which she might add were not so pleasant.

Gabriella looked at Randy with a scowl on her face. "Yeah, we know each other…" Turning to Rebecca. "Why, didn't you tell me earlier?"

Rebecca shrugged and just looked at her friend. "Because I didn't know if he was coming or not…and plus I didn't think it'd be such a big deal…but from looking at the expressions on your faces…" She was stopped short.

"I don't think me going is such a great idea Rebecca…thanks for the invite though." Randy replied as went to walk away.

Gabriella saw the frown that appeared on her friend's face. "Randy, wait."

Randy's stomach tightened hearing her say his name. He slowly turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Judging from the look on Rebecca's face she wants to go with us…I think we can act civil for one night…don't you think?" She questioned as she tilted her head to look at him.

That look was so cold. But yet so tempting. Shaking his thoughts away he nodded at Gabriella's question. "Yes, we can."

Rebecca smiled as she put her arm through Randy's. Dave had been staring holes through Randy the whole time and continued to as the girls flagged down a cab. The four scrunched up in the back of the cab with Gabriella and Rebecca in the middle. Somehow Gabriella and Randy got seated next together.

Randy stared at Gabriella out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing black striped slacks with a pink halter and to go over that was a black tie-up. It was just casual attire but yet to him she looked so beautiful. "With us being civil and all…may I say you look beautiful tonight." Randy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella swallowed feeling his breath on her neck. "Yes, thank you…" He was wearing jeans and a long sleeve white collared shirt to finish it off. She had always preferred him in jeans instead of his usual suit attire that he wore at work. "And you…you look good too." She whispered back in his ear.

Randy could feel his stomach knot up as he felt her lips just inches away from his skin. What the hell was going on? This is a woman he has know for practically his whole life and it's only now that he starts having feelings for her. Had those feelings always been there but he was just to dumb and blind to notice them? He sighed. This was going to be one tough night.

Gabriella felt Dave's eyes on her. She smiled letting him know she was okay. When he nodded she turned attention back up to the front but kept a look on Randy out of the corner of her eye. His head was resting against the back of his seat as he stared out into what was now a dark sky. He was quiet so she knew something was on his mind. Wanting to reach out for his hand she sighed to herself following his gaze out into the night's sky.

**X-x-x-X**


	14. Chapter 14

_I so love you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! And here yet again is another update. You guys have to know that your reviews for this story is just giving me fuel...so please continue with your awesome reviews cause without them I don't think I'd be able to continue with the story. Enough rambling on...on with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

**X-x-x-X**

Dinner was actually decent but probably because Rebecca did most of the talking. The other three just listened…and listened. I think her talking was preferred because Gabriella knew something bad would happen if either of the three even attempted to talk to each other. Having already heard everything there is to hear about Rebecca's life story Gabriella rested her head against Dave's shoulder and fought to stay awake.

"Am I boring you Gabby?" Rebecca stopping in the middle of her sentence to look at her close to sleep friend.

Gabriella popped her eyes open and went back to sitting up straight. "No…no of course not." She could see Randy out of the corner of her eye, smiling.

Rebecca frowned as she got the attention of the waiter. "Can we get our ticket…my friend here seems to have no interest in what I have to say." The waiter smiled and nodded as he pulled their ticket out of his pocket book.

Gabriella waited until he was on his way. "It's not that I have no interest…I have just heard it already…over and over again." She let out a dramatic sigh knowing that it would piss off Rebecca.

The dinner being Rebecca's treat she put her credit card on top of the check for the waiter to pick up. "You know I didn't have to take my vacation time to come see you…but I was nice and did."

Gabriella shrugged still keeping a tired expression on her face. "It was just a suggestion…I never did tell you to actually come."

Rebecca looked at Dave first then turned to Randy. "Are you seeing how she's treating me?"

Randy looked at her as he set his glass of water back down on the table. "You'll get used to it…that's part of who Bella is…loving but yet so sarcastic."

Gabriella flicked her eyes at Randy hearing his nickname for her. Dave always called her by that name now but somehow when Randy said it, it always got to her.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I see…so I guess you two have known each other for quite a while then?"

Gabriella and Randy exchanged looks. "Yeah…" Randy paused to look at Dave who was actually not looking back at him. "I guess you can say that." He finished as he took another drink of his water.

I guess you can say that? What in the hell was that supposed to mean? Gabriella thought to herself as she found herself staring hard at Randy.

Rebecca waited until she had signed the credit card receipt before saying another word. "So, are we ready people?…" She darted a look at Gabriella as she stood up. "I know you are Gabby so don't say a word."

Gabriella put her hands up in defense. "Wasn't going to anyways but alright whatever you say boss."

Dave chuckled when Gabriella gave him a look as she pointed at Rebecca. After waiting for her to grab her purse Dave grabbed her hand and followed the other twosome out of the restaurant. He knew he hadn't spoken at all since they'd come out but he knew if he did it'd probably be something not so civil as what they were all trying to be for the night.

**X-x-x-X**

Around twenty minutes later they found themselves sitting in a club up the street from where they had eaten dinner. And once again all found themselves sitting around quietly but at least this time there was loud music pumping through the speakers.

Rebecca rose up from her seat. "You people are putting me to sleep…I'm going to get a drink."

The three stared at Rebecca as she left the table. Gabriella felt bad for how the night was going but with how everything was between the three at the table she couldn't chance saying or doing something she'd regret and she knew that probably went for both Dave and Randy too.

"Did you want something to drink?" Dave asked finally speaking his first words for the night.

Gabriella turned to him with her head in her palm. "Mmm…a martini sounds good right now."

"What kind?" Dave asked as he stood up.

Without even realizing it Randy answered for her. "Green Apple." Dave frowned as he turned his attention to Randy. How in the hell did he know? Oh, that's right Randy had known her longer.

Gabriella just nodded her head and nervously smiled. "Yeah, what he said."

Dave leaned into her. "Will you be okay with him here?" Gabriella just smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine Dave." With that he nodded his head and made his way up to the bar but not without giving Randy a warning look.

Randy looked over at Gabriella who had her attention on the people on the dance floor. "Sorry about that…I just unconsciously answered."

Gabriella gave him a half-smile. "It's alright…it was more of a surprise to me that you actually remembered."

Randy sighed as he turned the other way. "I remember a lot of things Bella…we've only known each other for what practically our whole childhood and now adulthood."

"Yeah, you can say that." Gabriella answered remembering his comment from earlier.

Randy scrunched his eyebrows as turned back to stare at her. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked not realizing where she was coming from.

Gabriella just 'looked' at him as she leaned back in her seat. "Wasn't that your answer to Rebecca's question earlier at dinner?"

Randy thought back for a second and finally knew what question she was talking about. "Well, what the hell did you want me to say?…I just said it so she wouldn't continue with the questions." He tried to explain but from the look on Gabriella's face she wasn't buying it. Figures.

"Whatever Randy…you always have an explanation for everything…don't you know I stopped buying into them a long time ago." She wanted to scold herself for being close to tears.

Randy rolled his eyes in frustration. "Whatever then don't believe me…and what happened to being civil tonight?"

Gabriella laughed to hide the uneasiness in her voice. "I was talking out of my ass when I said that…cause I knew with you around nothing could be civil."

Randy put his hand over his stomach feeling like she just punched him in the stomach. Her voice was so cold and angry. "Yeah, fine make me the bad guy all the time…" He paused not knowing if he should continue but continued anyways. "at least I haven't always chose to play the victim my whole life." He had said it and couldn't take it back.

Gabriella popped her head up with fire in her eyes. Had he really spoken those words to her? Those cold harsh words. "You asshole…I cannot believe you just said that to me." She spoke surprisingly quite calm.

Randy felt guilty as he looked into her eyes. Yeah, they indeed showed anger but most of all sadness. He went to say something but was interrupted by a bright light shining in his eyes. What the hell?

Everybody turned to stare at Gabriella and Randy as the DJ started to talk. "Here we go people…doesn't this couple look like they need a little cheering up…" Randy went to protest so did Gabriella but never got a chance to as the DJ continued on. "let's slow it up a bit for these two…here's a little Nelly and Tim McGraw with 'Over and Over'."

The two made no attempt to move but soon found themselves being shoved out into the dance floor by the by standers who had watched them. Gabriella soon found herself hand in hand and arm in arm with Randy as the people around them continued to stare.

_**Cause it's all in my head I think about it Over and over again And I can't keep Picturing you with him And it hurts so bad Yeah, cause it's all in my head I think about it Over and over again I replay it Over and over again And I can't take it I can't shake it, no…**_

Randy sighed hearing the words of the song. Why in the hell did they have to match with what he was going through? This night was anything but civil but yet continued to be tough. He stared down at their hands entwined with each other. He had held her hand many times before tonight but tonight he actually noticed at how soft and gentle they felt. Being close to her he could smell the scent of her perfume. Subtle but yet so tempting. And her hair…her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders just perfectly.Oh god he thought to himself…am I in love with her? Am I really in love with my best friend?

Gabriella fought hard to hold back the tears that wanted to pour out. It'd been a long time since he had held her hand but she still never forgot how it felt. His large hands clasped over her little ones but yet they were and still so gentle. After all these years he still wore the same cologne but it was still as tempting as it was when they were younger. She looked up to find his blue eyes staring back at her. Those blue eyes that she was always able to get lost in…those blue eyes that she had dreamed about all those nights. She let out a soft cry before gently pushing away from Randy and running out of the club.

Randy was left standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. He saw a look in her eyes that he had never noticed before. He had to go after her. He had to know. Pushing through the crowd he followed Gabriella's tracks out of the club.

**X-x-x-X**


	15. Chapter 15

_You guys are so beyond awesome! I couldn't have been more happier with the responce that I got for the last chapter! Here's the next chapter and probably what most of you have been waiting for. So I hope you enjoy it and please continue with your awesome reviews...it means a lot! On with the chapter..._

**X-x-x-X**

Dave and Rebecca returned to an empty table. Dave looked around angrily. That punk better have not done anything to her. He said to himself as he continued to scan the people around him.

Rebecca noticed the look on Dave's face. What had gone on between these three must've been really serious. She thought to herself as she took a sip of her drink. "They're probably just in the bathroom." She said breaking the tension.

Dave didn't look at her. "Yeah." They better in the bathroom. He added to himself.

**X-x-x-X**

The rain had started up again. Randy thought she couldn't have gone that far but then again when did the rain stop anyone? Stepping out in the rain he looked on either side of him wondering which way she would've gone. But he didn't have to go very far as he spotted her across the street walking…well more like rushing. Seeing no cars he hurried and crossed the street to catch up with her.

"Bella, wait!" He shouted as he got closer.

Gabriella didn't turn around she just continued walking as fast as she could. She couldn't deal with this right now…not now. Her wish wasn't granted because she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked up to see a now drenched Randy. "Please, Randy not right now." She hoped her tears had blended in with the drops of rain on her face.

Randy swallowed hard. He could tell she had been crying. He always could. But why was she crying? Was it because of their friendship? Or was it because of something else? He needed to know. He needed to know right now.

"Bella we need to talk." He spoke calmly as he let go of her arm.

Gabriella looked down at her free arm. Not taking another second to think about it she raised it and slapped Randy hard across the face. "You bastard…you don't know how much I hate you right now."

Randy turned his head quickly as he touched cheek. "What…why in the hell is this all on me!"

Gabriella growled in frustration. "You'll never get it…you never have…"

"What in the hell…" Randy started but was cut short.

"The way I've always looked at you…you never noticed…the way I feel when you touch me…you've never noticed that either…and the way I've always felt when you brought a newgirlfriend home…you never…" Not being able to continue she let the tears fall. There, she had told him. It was out of her system.

Randy's heart could've broken right at that moment. What was she trying to say? Was she saying that she was and has been in love with him for all these years?

"There you go Randy…now you know how I feel and always felt about you…can you just please let me down the easy way and let me walk away right now?" She stated with half a question. She tried to read the expression on his face but couldn't.

"Bella I…" He struggled with his words. What in the hell was he supposed to say to that?

Gabriella just nodded. "Bye Randy." She replied before she turned to walk away.

"Don't fucking walk away from me Bella." He cursed the order.

Gabriella turned back around with a look on her face that couldn't be described. "What did you just say to me?"

Randy took a step forward taking her hands in his. He held her hands up as if to study them. "I don't know why it happened tonight but as I held your hand earlier I took notice at how soft and gentle they are…The scent that you wear I noticed that too…and this hair…" He took her now soaked hair into his hands. "I took notice at how perfectit fell over your shoulders…Bella, what I'm trying to say…"

Gabriella stood speechless. Was he trying to say that he felt the same way? Turning away she stared across the street. Dave was in there. If this had happened a couple of years ago she would probably be jumping for joy but Dave…he was so good to her. She couldn't do this to him.

"Randy, I can't…Dave…he's probably wondering where I'm at." She went to brush past him but a hand to her stomach stopped her from doing so.

Gabriella looked up to find his blue eyes staring down at her. "I said don't fucking walk away from me Bella."

Gabriella went to say something but all she could do was stand still as Randy gently pushed her in front of him. Her eyes watched as Randy's hands slid up her arms and around her neck into her hair. "I love you Bella…I don't know why I'm realizing it now…but somehow I know I've always have."

Gabriella's heart jumped hearing those words come out of his mouth. He was in love with her. They stared at each other as the rain continued to drop on their heads. Their eyes stayed glued on each other as their lips met with one another. It was a gentle kiss at first but soon turned into a passionate one as if one another had been longing for it. Randy's tongue ran along her lips she parted her lips in response allowing them to deepen the kiss. Her hands reached up behind his neckand into his hair…his hands had left her hair to explore the curves of her body. She felt so good in his arms…so right…

**X-x-x-X**

Deciding it had been too long to be in the bathroom both Dave and Rebecca found themselves outside of the club searching to see if they could spot the twosome.

"I don't…" Rebecca started but stopped as soon as she saw who was across the street.

Dave looked at Rebecca and followed her gaze. There they were. It was happening. As he stood there watching them kiss he didn't feel sad or angry. He felt jealous. Jealous that Randy was going to get what had been his for the last six months.

"I…ugh…I think I'm going to head back to the hotel." Rebecca stood there in awe of what was occurring.

Dave took one last look at Gabriella and Randy before following Rebecca into a cab.

**X-x-x-X**


	16. Chapter 16

_Oh my freakers! I just noticed that this story is almost to a 100 reviews! You know I so totally love you guys don't you? I hope you continue with your awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter...hope you all enjoy!_

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella pulled away from Randy breathlessly. "This is wrong…Dave…I have to get back to Dave." She fumbled on her words.

Randy grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him. "We just admitted our love for each other Bella…we can't just ignore…"

Gabriella put her hand up to stop him from going any further. "Yes, we can and we will."

Randy just looked at her with the utmost confused look on his face. "Are you kidding me right now…you waited years for this and it's finally happening…I don't get it Bella."

Gabriella turned away for a quick second. "Yeah, I did wait many years for this to finally happen…but your just a little too late Randy…I'm going back to Dave and that's how it's going to be…maybe you can feel just how I've felt for these past years." She let a single tear roll down her face but quickly wiped it away.

Randy had no idea what he was supposed to do or say. He felt something in that kiss and he knew she did too. Why was she refusing him? Was he too late? "Bella, I…"

"Bye Randy." She replied before flagging down a cab and hopping inside leaving Randy to watch as she drove away.

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella didn't cry. But her heart had broken all over again. She touched her lips still being able feel the lingering taste Randy had left. As much as she wanted to she had to stay with Dave…after all he had done for her she couldn't just up and leave him.

Pulling the room key from her back pocket she slid it in and opened the door…Oh my god! She dropped the key on the floor seeing the sight before her. Dave and Rebecca. Dave and Rebecca in bed together. Her breath went shallow. Rebecca caught sight of her friend and jumped out of the bed wrapping the sheet around her. "Gabby…I…we…" Rebecca struggled with the words. What in the hell was she supposed to say anyways?

"Dave…Rebecca…how…how could you?" She forced herself not to break down again. Too much. It was just too much.

Dave pulled his slacks back on and made an attempt to take a step near Gabriella but she put her hand up and backed away. "Don't." She replied.

"Bella…" He started but was cut off by getting a glare from her.

"Don't call me that…you fucking bastard…my best friend?" She had fire in her eyes as she glared at the twosome.

Dave swallowed. "You and Randy…I saw you…we saw you." He corrected himself at the end.

Gabriella looked at him. That must've hurt him to see what he saw. But sleeping with her friend to get back at her? "Okay Dave…I'm sorry you had to see that…but what you and Rebecca have goes way beyond a kiss."

Dave nodded. "I know…and I'm sorry…"

Gabriella shook her head and let out a chuckle. "Yeah me and Randy kissed but I actually turned him down and told him I had to come back to you…boy was that stupid of me…but I guess that's just my quirk isn't it? Falling for men you don't feel as I do."

"You know I love you Gabriella…don't even try to say I don't." Dave growled. Rebecca stayed quiet as she stared on. She didn't know why she had done what she did. Now she regretted it as she read the expression on her friends face.

"Oh really Dave? Well you have a really nice way of showing me just how much." She growled back as she started to pick up her clothes.

"I didn't know I was just supposed to let my girlfriend kiss guys who weren't me." He followed her movements as she picked up her stuff around the room.

Gabriella snapped her head and stared him down cold. "Now, you want to be a jerk…fuck you Dave…I don't know why I even fell for your charming act."

"Wasn't I just a shoulder to lean on while you cried about Randy not loving you back…why Randy wasn't talking to you…save the victim act Gabriella."

Gabriella stood stiff as she focused on anything but Dave. "Dave, don't…she is the victim in this…we betrayed her." Rebecca spoke her first words.

Dave closed his eyes in frustration. Rebecca was right. He had done the lowest thing anyone one person could do. She had come back to him. She had come back to him to find him in bed with her friend. He really was a jerk.

Gabriella ignored her urge to say something to Rebecca. Packing the last of her stuff she threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and rolled her suitcase behind her. "I could say so many things right now…but I won't give you two the pleasure." Was all she said as she slammed the hotel door behind her. She stood in the middle of the hall. Where in the hell was she supposed to go?

**X-x-x-X**

Trish had just pulled the covers over her when there was a knock on the door. Was she expecting somebody? She asked herself as she walked over and opened the door. She saw who it was and frowned as she saw the look on Gabriella's face.

"I'm sorry Trish…I know it's late and I know we haven't known each other for too long…but I didn't know where else to go."

Trish grabbed the bag off her shoulder as she showed her in to her hotel room. "There's no need to apologize Gabriella…and plus I wouldn't mind having you as a friend." She added a smile at the end as she set the bag down by her bed.

Gabriella gave her a half-smile. "Thanks Trish…I really do appreciate it."

Trish's expression turned serious as she guided Gabriella over to the couch. "Now I know you didn't come here for fun…what happened Gabriella?"

Gabriella sighed as she began to tell Trish what happened. She paused a few times to try and hold her tears from falling again. Trish just sat and listened. Listened as a good friend would. A friend that Gabriella had lacked for many years.

Trish sat back on the couch when Gabriella finished. This poor girl. The fact that she was able to tell her all this brought a smile to Trish's face. "You know I could say any and everything to try and make you feel better but it'd just be a bunch of crap…but all I can say is that somehow, someway it's going to get better." She placed a hand on Gabriella giving her an assuring smile.

Gabriella just nodded. She was glad Trish didn't beat around the bush. She didn't need that. No one needed that.

Trish patted her newly found friend on the leg. "You need a good nights rest…it'll do you good."

Gabriella just slightly rolled her eyes but agreed with Trish. "If I can sleep…I'll take the couch."

Trish shook her head. "Don't be silly…the bed is big enough for both of us…just think of it as a sleepover."

"Lord knows I shared enough drama for that to be so." Gabriella laughed.

Trish nodded her head in agreement. "True."

Gabriella grabbed something comfortable from her bag and changed. She wondered what Randy was doing right now. She closed her eyes still smelling his scent…still feeling his arms around her…

Yeah right if she thought she was going to a good nights rest.

**X-x-x-X**


	17. Chapter 17

_99 Reviews! Woo Hoo! That almost a 100! You guys are so freaking awesome! A little to bit excited but I think I have right to be lol. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter it really does mean a lot to me! Here's the next chapter and I so hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!_

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella woke and groaned when she saw that it was still dark outside. Trish didn't budge when she climbed out of bed indicating she was in a deep sleep. Making sure she was quiet Gabriella grabbed her sweater and flip flops before sneaking out of the room. Knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep she decided that some air would do her good.

A few people were restlesswith her as she took a seat outside of the hotel. She studied the few people that were around wondering why they weren't able to sleep. Perhaps a situation like hers? Or something totally opposite? They did have one thing in common though…they couldn't sleep even if their life depended on it.

"Mind if I take this seat?" Gabriella went to reply but shut her mouth when she saw Rebecca standing there.

"Suit yourself." Gabriella replied with a bitter tone.

Rebecca sighed as she took the vacant seat next to Gabriella. She didn't know what she was going to say but she knew that they needed to talk. She had left Dave's room right after Gabriella did. They both knew it meant nothing but why was it effecting her so much? Forgetting those thoughts for right now Rebecca knew she had to focus on Gabriella.

"He's sorry Gabriella." Rebecca finally spoke as she stared straight ahead along with Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't move. "Yeah, so am I."

Rebecca turned to her friend. "Please Gabby, it was a mistake…we both know it…he never meant to hurt you."

Gabriella flicked her eyes over to stare at Rebecca. "Last time I checked…your boyfriend sleeping with your supposed friend wasn't counted as not hurting anybody."

Rebecca placed her hands on Gabriella's arm. "Gabby, what can I do to make you understand? He saw you and Randy kissing…how do you think that made him feel?"

Gabriella expressionless looked down at her friend's hands. "Get your hands off me…" Rebecca challenged her for a second but finally placed her hands back in her lap. "Yeah, we kissed…I could've slept with him but I didn't, did I? I thought I knew how much Dave loved me and turned him down."

Rebecca slumped her shoulders not knowing what else to say. What else could she say? She had slept with her friend's boyfriend and there was nothing else to it. "Gabby, I…"

"Don't waist your time Rebecca…go back tofrom where you came fromand just leave me alone…seeing as I never asked for company anyways." Gabriella replied grimly cutting off Rebecca.

Rebecca closed her mouth in defeat. Taking one long last look at her friend she turned around and went back inside the hotel. Her friend was hurt and she was to blame. There was nothing else she could do…at least not right now.

Gabriella waited until Rebecca was gone before quickly wiping a tear that had fallen. Why was she crying? She couldn't let them win and see her hurt. But she couldn't help it…she was hurt. She had lost Randy…that was her fault. She had lost Dave…she didn't know if it was truly all his fault or hers. When did life become so damn complicated? Why couldn't she just be the best friend of Randy Orton again and nothing else? Life was never easy was it?

**X-x-x-X**

Randy roamed the streets in silence. He looked up to see he was close to the hotel. He wondered what Gabriella was doing right at that moment. He sighed remembering she had gone back to Dave. Maybe it was for the best. But he couldn't help but hate himself for being so gosh damn blind all these years. How could he not see how she felt? How could he not see that he hurt her? He always knew when something was wrong. He knew he had always loved Gabriella but he never let it go beyond friendship love until now in fear of what it would do to them…like now.

He knew he was being defeated by sleep as he took a long deep yawn. He knew he probably wouldn't get a lot of sleep but what else was there for him to do? Continuing to walk he stopped seeing the figure sitting on the bench.

"Bella?" He questioned softly as he took a step closer.

Gabriella quickly wiped away the tears and turned to Randy. "Randy…hey…what are you doing out here?" She questioned.

She was crying…again. "I'm actually just coming back…I took a long walk." He answered before taking the seat next to her. "Bella, you were crying." _Not because of him he hoped._

Gabriella laughed softly as she sat back against the bench letting her stretch her legs. "I'm fine…just emotional I guess."

Randy watched as she fiddled with the strings on her sweater. "I know you better then that Bella…it's not what happened earlier is it? Because I'm fine with your decision." _Not really._

Gabriella stayed quiet for a minute trying to fight back more tears. "I suppose I made the wrong decision then." She spoke softly as she stopped fiddling to look up at the stars.

"What?" Randy questioned.

Gabriella didn't flinch. "Dave, he saw us earlier…he and Rebecca saw us kissing." She explained calmly.

It was Randy's turn to stay quiet. "Did you…are you and him…not together anymore?" He struggled to ask.

Gabriella sighed as she spotted a shooting star. No luck tonight she thought to herself. "No, we're not together anymore…but it's not because of that."

Randy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When he saw us kissing he got jealous…and that led to me catching him and Rebecca in bed together…and the rest is history." She spoke almost casually as if she wasn't talking about herself.

Randy sat back and tried to take in what he just heard. Dave cheating? He never for once thought he'd ever do that to any woman especially Gabriella. So that's why she had been crying…because her and Dave broke up. Somewhere selfish he wanted her to be crying about him but quickly shook it off knowing she didn't need that right now.

"I'm sorry Bella." He replied not knowing what else to say.

Finally turning to face him she smiled at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about Randy."

Randy returned the smile as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Maybe not but I' am sorry that your hurting…no one deserves to hurt."

Gabriella closed her eyes as his hand slowly brushed her cheek before falling back down in his lap. His touch reminded her of the kiss they had shared earlier that night. That touch she had so longed for, for all these years.

"I miss us Randy…I miss our friendship." She said as she opened her eyes again to look at him.

Randy looked down. "I miss it too Bella."

"Can we just forget everything that's happened and start over?" She questioned eagerly waiting for the answer.

Randy continued to look down before flicking his eyes back up to Gabriella. He wish it could be that easy but knew otherwise. She knew it too but didn't want to admit it.

"I think we both know that it's different between us now Bella…I wish we could go back to the way they used to be but they aren't and we know that." He saw the tears forming in her eyes and quickly looked away.

"I suppose your right." She replied quietly as she finally stood up.

"Bella, you know I love you." Randy too stood up as he watched her stick her hands in her pockets.

Gabriella forced a smile. "I know Randy and I do too…probably more…but like you said it's different between us now…it's probably for the best anyways." She lied. She was lying to herself.

Randy swallowed. Was this how their friendship was going to end? The friendship he thought would last forever was ending. It was hard. Too hard.

"Goodbye Randy…wow I didn't know how hard this was going to be." She added a laugh to disguise the hurt.

Randy sighed as he heard the pain in her voice. "It's never easy to say goodbye is it?"

Gabriella managed to smile. "No, no it's not…I need to go before I break down again…goodbye again Randy…let's hope it's not forever."

They held their gaze for a while before Gabriella finally turned away to go back inside the hotel. Randy wanted to run after her…grab her and kiss her…and tell her that they belonged together. Knowing that wasn't going to happen he closed his eyes for a quick second before he too headed into the hotel.

**X-x-x-X**


	18. Chapter 18

_H-e-l-l-o my lovely readers! I'm back with another chapter! I'm excited about this chapter because I know none of you are expecting what's in this chapter! Anyways, enough with that..On with the chapter! Oh, and thank you for all of your reviews and please don't forget to do so after this one!_

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella slowed down her jog as she got closer to home. Today was three years exactly since she had seen both Dave and Randy. She had left that next morning. It been a long three years without her best friend but she managed to get through it. As she stopped to go into a brisk walk she saw a car in front of her house. It didn't look familiar and she wasn't expecting anybody. Brushing if off as of one of the neighbors she continued on. That theory was gone when she saw the figure standing in front of her house.

"Randy?" She called out as she crossed her lawn. Could she be seeing things?

The figure turned at the sound of her voice. There she was. It'd been a long three years since he had seen her. He didn't know why he was here but he was. He managed to give her a smile as she came closer.

"Hi Bella…long time, no see." He greeted.

Gabriella returned the smile as she jumped into his arms. "It's been so long." She closed her eyes remembering howgood it felt to be in his arms.

Randy held her a little while longer before putting her at arms length. "You look good Bella."

Gabriella just brushed it off with a quick smile. "You too Randy…" She turned and looked at the brand new Mercedes sitting in front of her house. "and I see you've upgraded since the last time I saw you."

Randy folded his arms across his chest as he admired along with her. "Well, you know how I' am…I can only stand something for so long."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Yes, I know exactly how you are…you may have upgraded but you're still the same in every way."

Randy returned the laugh. "So, how have you been Bella?" Randy turned to her as she took a seat on her steps.

"I've been good…as you can see I've moved into a new place…which by the way you didn't know about." She shaded her eyes with her hand as she looked up to stare at Randy.

Randy gave a smirk. "I have my ways of knowing things."

"You still talk to my parents?" She questioned with slight amusement.

Randy gave a shrug in response. "Well, who else was I supposed to ask?"

Gabriella just gave him a 'look'. "Umm…you could've just called me…I still have the same phone number."

Randy gave a pout as he took a seat next to her. "How was I supposed to know that? Anyways after what we decided I wanted to wait until it was a good time."

Gabriella just nodded her head. "Yeah…so what made today a good time?"

Randy turned to her. "I don't know…probably because I actually got out of my car and up to your door."

Gabriella tilted her head. "You mean this is not the first time you've come to my house?"

"Yeah…dumb isn't it?" He added a slight chuckle.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she rested a hand on his knee. "That's why I always felt someone staring at me…never knew you'd be a stalker."

"Ha, funny." He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"You know I'm just joking Randy…I'm glad you came…it's really good to see you." She gave his knee a slight squeeze before placing her hand back in her lap.

Randy was about to say something when he heard her door open. He turned to see Gabriella's mom standing there. But she wasn't alone. There was a baby in her arms. He flicked his eyes over to Gabriella, she gave him a half-smile before rising up to take the baby from her mom.

"Randy, I didn't know you were here…come in." Gabriella's mom ordered as she held the door open for the two.

"It's nice to see you again Misses…" She gave him a look before he could continue. "I mean Sue." He corrected himself.

Gabriella couldn't help but be amused. Her mom always had to be called by her first name. She said she didn't feel so old when people called her by it.

Sue smiled before pulling Randy into a hug. "It's nice to see you again Randy…you've grown up nicely." She complimented.

Randy couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you…and you too Sue look more beautiful every time I see you."

Sue put a hand to her heart. "Still as charming as always…oh, Gabriella I'm heading out to the grocery store…I'll see you in a little while."

Gabriella nodded as she adjusted her stance with the baby in her arms. "Okay mom…see you in a bit."

"Randy, you'll still be here right? You can join us for dinner." Sue questioned as she adjusted the purse in her hands to open the door.

Randy just gave a slight nod. "Yeah sure…that's if Gabriella doesn't mind." He added as he turned to her.

"Of course I want you to stay…we'll see you in a little while mom." Gabriella responded as she gave her mom a wave goodbye.

They both stayed quiet as they stared at the closed door. Gabriella turned to the baby in her arms. She could only wonder what Randy was thinking.

"Is your mom staying with you?" Randy finally spoke as he turned away from the door.

Gabriella saw the look on his face. She hated that she couldn't tell what that 'look' was telling her. "Not permanently but she comes around to help out."

Now Randy knew why he always talked to her father instead of Sue. He never questioned it. But now he didn't have to. He slipped his hands in his jean pockets as he flicked his eyes over to study the baby…girl…it was a baby girl. She had dark brown hair like Gabriella…same brown eyes…she was a replica of her mother.

"How old is she?" He asked as he crossed over to get a closer look.

Gabriella adjusted her position as Randy came closer. "Ten months tomorrow." She looked down when she heard giggling. The baby was giggling as she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.

"Her name?" He couldn't but smile back at her as she continued to giggle.

"Isabella Marie." Gabriella answered as she took a big swallow. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It'd been three years since they had last seen each other…it's not like she kept anything from him. But why did she feel like she did?

"Isabella Marie Moore…" He recited along with her last name. "it fits perfect."

"Randy…" Gabriella started but was cut short when Randy looked up at her.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" He asked in a calm voice knowing this wasn't a good time to raise it.

Gabriella set Isabella on the floor giving her a toy to play with before attempting to answer Randy's question.

"We haven't seen each other in three years Randy…how was I supposed to tell you?" She took a seat on the couch behind Isabella to keep a watch on her as she crawled around.

Randy took a seat on the arm rest of the other couch as he stared at Gabriella. "You could've called me."

"And say what Randy? Oh, I know we haven't talked in a long time but I just called to tell you that I have a baby now…yeah, that sounds like a good conversation." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't you dare do that Gabriella…you know I'm here for you…even if we haven't seen each other for three years." Randy had a hint of irritation in voice when he spoke.

Gabriella managed to hold her tears back as she kept focus on Isabella. "Yeah and then I could've told you that the father was some guy I slept with because I got drunk at some bar because I was feeling sorry for myself…oh no wait according to you and Dave I was playing the victim…yes, once again I was playing the victim." She quickly wiped any tears that dared to fall.

Randy sighed as he went over to croutch down in front of her. "Bella, please don't cry…you don't ever have to explain yourself to me…you hear me?" He tugged at her hands to get her to look at him.

Gabriella looked down at their joined hands. "Then why do I feel like I have to? I feel like if I don't then you're going to think lower of me…especially after all that went on."

Randy gently ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I don't know why you think you have to explain yourself to me Bella…I'd never think lower of you in any way…I commend you for being able to raise a baby girl on your own…what I' am mad about is that you couldn't call me to talk about it…you know I would've been here sooner."

Gabriella watched as Isabella crawled towards her. She didn't know she could love a person as much as she did her baby girl. Under the circumstances she knew Isabella had happened for a reason. In a way Gabriella knew having her had saved her.

"I know you would've Randy…and I guess that's why I didn't…self-consciously I knew I wasn't ready to see or talk to you." She saw a flash of pain in Randy's eyes after she spoke.

"I can understand that…I probably wouldn't have been ready either…it just hurts to know that after all we've been through we couldn't talk to each other." He slightly turned his head to see Isabella rest a hand on Gabriella's leg to pull herself up.

Gabriella brushed her daughter's hair back as she pulled her up on her lap. "I know…I hated not having my best friend to turn to…especially with something like this happening."

Randy followed suit as he brushed his hand over her hair. She was beautiful. Beautiful like her mother. "I'm here now Bella."

Gabriella stared back into his blue eyes. "Yeah but for how long?" She questioned as she continued to stare.

Randy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He went to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"I'm back…Randy could you help bring the groceries in?" Sue called out as she dragged a few bags into the kitchen.

Randy gave a long look to Gabriella before he stood up. "Yes, of course." He answered Sue before following her out the door.

**X-x-x-X**


	19. Chapter 19

_Woo Hoo! 111 Reviews! You guys are so awesome! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. You know I had to throw a little somethin' somethin' into the story. Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! As always, don't forget to review!_

**X-x-x-X**

Dinner was a rather quiet one. Sue did all the talking. Mostly asking Randy what he's been doing and how work was going. Gabriella just let the two converse while she fed Isabella dinner. She'd feel Randy staring at her but did her best to ignore him. After dinner was done it was Isabella's bed time letting Gabriella excuse herself from the table to go put her down. Randy watched her every move until she could be seen no more.

"Did Gabriella let you know where to sleep?" Sue asked grabbing Randy's attention.

Randy shook his head lightly. "Oh no…I have a hotel I'm staying at." Randy answered as he took his last bite of food.

Sue waved her hand. "There's no need Randy…there's plenty of room here…there's no need to spend money on a hotel room."

"Are you sure? The money is really no problem…plus Gabriella looked exhausted." He pointed out as he watched Sue take the dishes to the sink.

"Of course I'm sure dear…we have an extra guest room right next to Gabriella's room." Sue spoke without turning around.

Randy rose out of his chair and took his plate to Sue adding to the pile she already had. "Thanks Sue…I appreciate it."

Sue looked up for a quick second giving him a warm smile. "Go get your bags before it gets any later." She ordered politely.

Randy just gave a slight nod before heading out to grab his bags. Making sure the car was locked he made his way back into the house. Sue showed him where to go. Flipping on the light he dropped his bags at the foot of the bed. Taking off his shoes he heard murmuring in the next room. Curious, Randy turned off the light and retreated to the next room quietly. Slowly creaking the door open he stepped inside the room…Gabriella looked up as soon as he did.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't know…" He apologized seeing what she was doing.

Gabriella gave a sweet smile. "It's okay Randy…I'm just feeding her one last time before she goes to bed."

Randy turned to close the door leaving a little crack so light could peak through. He took a seat at the foot of the bed as he watched the bond between Gabriella and her daughter. He didn't even know someone could look that beautiful holding a child.

Gabriella couldn't help but be amused by Randy's cautiousness. "Randy, you can come sit next to me…there's nothing to be scared about." She added a whisper of a laugh when she finished.

Randy flicked his eyes up to stare at her. "I know…I…I just thought you'd want privacy…cause you know." He struggled as he tried to indicate with his hands.

Gabriella just shook her head. "Randy, it's nothing you haven't seen before…you've seen one before haven't you?…" Grabbing the blanket she pulled it over her and Isabella. "There I'll hide…does that make you feel better?"

Randy frowned at how amused she was. He said nothing in response as he climbed on to the bed taking the spot right next to her.

"She's not going to suffocate is she?" He asked as he stared down at the now covered baby.

Gabriella just sighed as she looked up at Randy. She really couldn't see his face in the darkness but knew the exact expression he had on his face.

"Randy, you choose…what are you more worried about? Seeing what's under here? Or that Isabella just might suffocate under the blanket?" She asked with just a slight of irritation in her voice.

Randy looked at her through the dark as he moved closer. Making up his mind he slowly removed the blanket so that Isabella was in sight again. He didn't know why is so nervous. He'd seen plenty of what Gabriella had. It was different this time though. This was his best friend. A best friend who he thought his feelings had gone away for. He looked up to see her smiling at him. He returned the smile as he wrapped his arm around her letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I'm done…so if you want to turn around or close your eyes…whichever is good for you." Gabriella joked.

"I've seen plenty Hun…it'll be nothing new." He joked in return.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes to herself as she re-positioned Isabella so she could pull down her top quickly. She didn't why she'd be so comfortable doing that in front of Randy but I guess when you're a mother you just really don't care. Cuddling Isabella close to her she rested her head back against Randy's chest.

Randy looked down and admired the sleeping baby along with Gabriella. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" She replied as her eye lids shut.

"What did you mean earlier…you know right before your mom walked in?" He finally asked.

Gabriella kept her eyes closed as she answered Randy. "We're in different places now, Randy…all I meant was I know you're not going to be around forever…I didn't want you making promises that I know you can't keep."

Randy stared deep into the darkness. "I wasn't making any promises Bella…you know for a fact that I'll be here whenever you need me."

Gabriella sighed softly as exhaustion crept up to her. "You have a wrestling career to think about each and everyday…I have a child to think about each and everyday."

Randy just made a face. "What does that have to do with anything? I can still have my wrestling career and have you and Isabella in my life."

Gabriella opened her eyes this time but just stared at her feet that sat at the foot of the bed. "Randy, you're going to find a woman who loves you and will be there when you need her…I've loved being that girl but I know that I'll be replaced someday…all I'm telling you Randy is that it's okay if we don't ever see each other again…or if all we do is talk on the phone and see each other occasionally…I just don't want you to think that you have to promise me anything where our friendship is concerned."

Was she letting him go? Is that what she was trying to tell him? That if he moved on, she'd be okay with it? He stared down at the top of her head. She was able to let him go…but why did he feel like he couldn't? Why did he feel like he shouldn't? He didn't want to. She may or was trying to convince herself that she was but whatever it was he knew he couldn't do the same.

"Randy, I'm tired…we'll talk again in the morning…" Gabriella let it drift as she closed her eyes again this time letting herself fall asleep.

Randy just watched as her breathing steadied before he too closed his eyes.

**X-x-x-X**


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello my lovelys! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next one. Hope you all enjoy this one too! Don't forget to review!_

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella went to toss in her sleep but was stopped by a hand covering her waist. She opened her eyes slowly. Smiled when she saw Isabella in a peaceful sleep. That was probably one of the first nights where she didn't have to wake up every three hours. Slightly turning her head she couldn't help but admire the sleeping Randy. His face half on and half on the pillow, his legs sprawled out, and his slightly open mouth almost had Gabriella laughing. Looking back down at his arm that was draped around her she couldn't but enjoy it. Using her free hand she slowly removed it placing it back at Randy's side, he stirred but didn't wake up. Making sure not to wake up her daughter she gently put her down in her crib and made sure she stayed asleep. Turning back to her bed, she noticed the hint of morning coming through the window. She would have left Randy to sleep in peace but stayed just in case Isabella decided to wake up.

"Bella?" His voice was hoarse when he called out her name.

Gabriella smiled as she set herself back down on the bed, crawling under the covers as she turned to face Randy. "I'm right here…did baby have a bad dream?" She teased pouting out her bottom lip.

Randy laid his head back down on the pillow as he stared at her. "You're lucky it's early."

A slight chuckle escaped her mouth. "I just went to put Isabella down…she actually slept through the night." She tucked her hands under head as she continued to admire Randy. Even in the morning he looked handsome.

"Is that a big deal or something?" He questioned as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Yes, it's a big deal dumb nut. I didn't have to be woken up every three hours, I actually got sleep." She shot him an irritated look.

"Well, excuse me. It was just a simple question." He apologized as he managed to keep focus on her face. A face he wouldn't mind waking up to every morning.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You really haven't changed a bit have you? Still take everything too seriously." She gave him a smirk when he glared at her.

"You're lucky…"

"Yeah I know. I have a roof over my head and a beautiful baby girl, I couldn't be more lucky." She turned that smirk into a sly one when Randy stayed with his mouth open.

"I hate when you do that." Randy frowned.

Gabriella pouted as she reached out her hand to touch his face. "Please, oh please, Randy…don't be mad at me."

Randy couldn't help but smirk as he flicked her hand away. "You still have that same pout from when we were kids. Cute back then. Annoying now."

Gabriella pretended to frown. "Well now. No wonder I always attracted the wrong men. Always thought I had it going for me."

"Yeah, I suggest you find a new flirting technique."

Gabriella sighed as she turned to lye on her back. "Eh, don't need one if I'm not looking for anyone. When I' am I'll take your suggestion." She'd never thought of going back out on the dating scene. Being busy with Isabella seemed enough for her at that moment. What happened when her daughter grew up and asked about her daddy? Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment. That'd be something she'd have to think about when it came.

"Bella, you okay?" Randy asked curiously seeing the distant look on her face.

Gabriella shook her head. "Hmm…yeah I'm fine. Got lost for a second there." She just turned her head this time to look at him.

Randy propped himself on an elbow so he was slightly hovering over Gabriella. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

Gabriella turned to her side once again so she was face to face with him. "Other then that question? Yes, go ahead."

Randy slightly frowned at her comment but continued on. "What would you do if I asked for you and Isabella to come out on the road with me?"

A blank look was what Gabriella had. She swallowed. What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to answer a question like that? He was asking her to pack up her and her child so they could travel around with him. Why? How? Questions were all that filled her head. No answers. She couldn't find one.

Knowing he wasn't going to get a response he continued on. "Bella, I know it's crazy. But, I'd love the company. It'd be no problem giving you what you need to take care of Isabella. I just feel like I've missed out on a lot of our friendship for these past three years. At least say you'll think about it." He slightly pleaded.

Gabriella flicked her eyes up to meet with his. Was she actually considering going with him? It was crazy. Yes, she knew that. She never could resist those pleading blue eyes. And here they were again, clouding her judgment.

"Randy, I…I'll think about. It's just hard to process right now. I mean traveling with a ten month old baby, that's a lot of responsibility." She'd climbed out of bed and was now pacing the floors. Why she was, was beyond her.

"I know it is. But, all I ask is for you think about it." He sat up in bed slightly enjoying as she paced the floors. Perhaps he was crazy. Okay, he was. But, he didn't regret asking…he just hoped her answer would be yes.

Gabriella stopped to stare down at her baby girl who laid there peacefully in her crib. If only she could ask her opinion. She laughed at herself for thinking it. Maybe a talk with her mom would help. Yeah, she'd do that. A talk with her mom always helped. Then why were the next words coming out of her mouth?

"This is crazy Randy. I can't believe I'm actually going to say yes." She turned and leaned her back against the crib. All he did was smile as he climbed off the bed to join her at her side.

"Yes, it is indeed crazy…but it's going to be so awesome." He smiled a giddy smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes raising her head to the ceiling. "You better not regret it Orton."

He smiled as he tilted his head towards hers. "Since when does Randy Orton regret anything?"

She raised an eyebrow in response. "So far? Never. Yeah alright, whatever." She snickered when she found herself agreeing with him.

"Just think of it as an adventure for you and the little one." He suggested as he gestured towards Isabella.

"Adventure? It's going to be than an adventure." She turned when she heard Isabella stir.

Randy could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen, indicating Sue was awake. "I'll keep watch. You go talk to your mom."

Gabriella was going to come with an excuse but knew he was right. "Alright. If she's fussy when she wakes up just bring her to me."

Randy just nodded. "Got it."

Gabriella shook her head once again as she started for the door. "I really must be going insane." She half shouted as she exited the room.

Randy couldn't help but chuckle. Turning back to face Isabella he gently brushed a hand over the top of her head. When the little girl opened her eyes a smile formed on his face. She looked exactly like Gabriella. Too beautiful for words.

"I hope you're ready for an adventure little one. Cause you're going to have a lot of them." He spoke as he lifted her into his arms.

**X-x-x-X**


	21. Chapter 21

_-Gasps- Oh my. I almost went a month without updating this story! Okay, two days from now would be a month...not that much of a difference but two days is two days lol. Anyways, so sorry. I seriously didn't know it'd been that long. Time flies these days. Okay, Okay. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope all of you that read enjoy it! Don't forget to review!_

**X-x-x-X**

"You doing better?" Randy questioned. Gabriella had some what of an emotional good-bye with her mother and father.

Gabriella looked up as she strapped Isabella in her stroller. "I'm doing good. My mom and I tend to get a little too emotional over small things."

"Yeah. True. But it really does feel good to have you around Bella. I missed too much." He said as he gaze fell upon the little girl in the stroller.

Smiling Gabriella signaled to the stroller. "You can push her."

Randy returned the smile as he accepted her offer. "You ready?" He said nodding towards the arena.

Gabriella just nodded her head as she followed suit. She smiled and waved at some of the old faces. "Did all these Raw people move to Smackdown?" Gabriella questioned as she stayed somewhat behind Randy.

"Oh no. I forgot to tell you that I moved back to Raw. Something happened to where I ended up back here." Randy answered as he stopped to look at her.

Gabriella made an amused expression. "Well, isn't that something. You'll tell me the reason later, yeah?" She quirked as she tilted her head to the side.

Randy shrugged. "Ugh. Yeah sure." He assured planting a smile on his face.

Quirking an eyebrow Gabriella watched as he started on his way again. Eh. She'd hear about it later. Putting a smirk on her face she slowly crept up behind Randy before jumping on his back.

"Son of bitch Bella. You almost gave me a heart attack." He exclaimed as reached behind him to get a hold of her legs.

Gabriella just laughed. "Remember you used to give piggy back rides all the time when we were younger?" She quirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, sweetie I'd love to but then you're daughter will go nowhere." He pointed out as the stroller stood still.

Gabriella pouted but smiled when she saw a familiar face. "Trishy!" She called out spotting the blonde coming towards them.

"Oh my gosh! Gabriella? Where have you been?" She questioned as she hurried towards them.

"I'll explain later. Would you mind pushing Isabella inside for me?" She replied as she nodded her head towards the stroller. Which now had a fussy baby sitting in it.

Trish opened her mouth and then closed it quickly. She'd hear all of it later. She better. "Sure thing." She smiled as she took hold of the stroller.

"Just take her to my locker room." Randy politely ordered.

Trish just nodded as she watched the two go ahead of her. She definitely had a lot of questions going through her mind. And she'd definitely ask Gabriella as soon as she could.

**X-x-x-X**

"Get on my shoulders." Randy replied as he squatted down.

Gabriella just looked down at him. "Randy. I'm not that light. I might break your neck or something."

"Shut up and climb on." He ordered as he gave her a 'look'.

Sighing Gabriella did what she was told. She squealed as Randy stood up. "My god. I forgot how tall you were." She pointed out as she looked down at the ground.

Randy smiled as he caught sight of what was ahead. "Remember the times you'd be just like this and I'd throw you in a pool."

"Thank god there's no pools around here." She sighed.

Randy started laughing. "No. No there's not. But this will have to do." He said before carefully dumping her into a near-by fountain.

Gabriella screamed as raised out of the cold water. "You asshole. Oh nuh-uh. You're not getting away with it that easily." She exclaimed as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in with her.

Randy whipped his head as he glared up Gabriella. "I have a show tonight." He spat as he stood up and took a step towards her.

"Oh. Whatever Orton. You're just mad cause I actually got you back this time." She said taking a step back.

Randy shook his head before he growled and went after her. Gabriella screamed as he chased her around the fountain.

"Randy. Stop." She said somewhat seriously.

"You better hurry your slow ass up darling before I get you." He managed to get out as he looked at her terrified expression.

Gabriella tried to but ended up falling back into the water with toppling on top of her. "How are we supposed to go inside all wet like this?" She questioned as she stared into his baby blues'. He was awfully too close for her liking.

Randy just shrugged. "Just say we got caught in the sprinklers." He replied as he stared down at her lips. So close.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Good one. What are they watering? The cars that need a wash?" She spoke sarcastically. God, he's close. Too close, she pointed out as she stared at his kissable lips.

"Yeah. Whatever." He said breathlessly as he lowered his mouth to where it was inches away from hers. Just do it.

Gabriella sucked in a breath of air as she closed her eyes. This was too much but yet she wanted it so badly. But too bad it didn't happen.

"Hey! No playing around in the fountain! Do I have to call your parents?" Randy sighed as he recognized the disguised voice. It could only belong to one person.

"John. What's up?" Randy asked as he pulled Gabriella out of the fountain with him.

John just looked at the two who were dripping wet from head to toe. "I should ask you the same question." He replied as a smile crossed his face.

"You remember Gabriella. I think you met her when we all went out clubbing one time." And she was dating Dave. He grimaced at the name.

John nodded as he held his hand out. "Yeah. Long time ago but who'd forget a pretty face like hers." He complimented as the two shook hands.

Gabriella smiled. "Nice to see you again John."

The three stayed quiet until Randy spoke up. "So. Was there something that you needed to tell me?" He questioned. And for interrupting into what was going to be a good moment? He added to himself.

"Oh yeah. Shane wants us to meet him to go over our tag-match with Trips and Carlito." He answered as he flicked eyes from Gabriella to Randy.

Randy just nodded his head. "Alright I'll meet you in a few." He said as he grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Sure thing." John called out as he watched the pair disappear behind a car. She was even cuter then he remembered, he commented to himself referring to Gabriella.

**X-x-x-X**

Randy held the door open for Gabriella as they reached his locker room. "Aw. Trish said she'd watch Isabella for me until the show started. How sweet." Gabriella quirked as she read the written note left on the couch.

"Already being spoiled." Randy smirked. "I'm just going to make a quick change and then go ahead to meet John." He explained as he grabbed a pair of black track pants from his duffle bag.

Gabriella nodded as she watched him grab one of his personalized t-shirts along with the pants. "Can you throw me my bag? I'll use the shower while you're gone."

Randy grabbed the Roxy bag that sat next to the Isabella's diaper bag. "Here you go." He said before throwing it to her.

Letting out a huff of breath as she caught the bag. "Thanks." It wasn't going to be weird again was it? She questioned. Let's hope not. "See you in a bit then." She replied before retreating to the provided bathroom.

Randy watched as the door closed behind her. He'd have to try all he could not to picture her in that shower, wishing he could join her.

"Shut it Orton. You two just started talking again. Don't ruin it." He scolded himself as he threw his wet pants to the side then sliding the dry ones on.

"Randy? I have some stuff in the diaper bag too. Can you bring it to me please?" Gabriella called out as she peeked her head through the cracked door.

Randy grabbed it but then stopped. "Why can't you come get it?" He knew why. Dumb ass question Orton.

Gabriella huffed. "Damn it Randy. Just bring it to me. I'm kind of undressed behind this door." She ordered as she glared at him.

Damn it. "I should've made you come it get it." He replied as he stepped to the door.

Gabriella grabbed the bag from his grip. "If you did. You'd die." She sarcastically smiled before slamming the door in his face.

"Okay what I'm supposed to be doing?" Randy questioned himself. "Oh yeah. Meeting. Go to a meeting." He answered himself before slipping on his t-shirt and exiting the locker room.


	22. Chapter 22

_So yeah I'm not dead lol. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here's the next chapter and I hope all you loyal readers enjoy and just to warn you I've changed the rating to M because of this chapter. It's not that bad compared to other stories but yeah lol. Anywayz on with the reading! Don't forget to review!_

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella was barley getting out of the shower when Randy returned. Randy's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he noticed what she was wearing. Boy shorts that might as well be called underwear and a tang-top that fit tight on her curvy body.

"Hey. How did the meeting go?" Gabriella asked as she ran the towel through her wet hair.

Randy blinked and looked up at her. "Fine. It went fine."

Gabriella quirked an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Randy sweetly smiled as he pointed to her choice of clothing. "Um. How do I say this without sounded like a jerk? What the hell are you wearing?"

"Um. They're clothes Randy. You know the kind that you're wearing right now." Gabriella pointed out as she wrapped the towel around her head.

Randy shook his head. "No. Those are not clothes. Lack of clothing maybe but not clothes."

Gabriella placed her hands on her hips. "So much for not sounding like a jerk. And what's wrong with them? I happen to find them comfortable."

Randy just 'looked' at her. "You're not walking around backstage like that. Don't you have like a pair of jeans or something?"

"Excuse me? Randy you know that you can't tell me what to do." Gabriella informed as she walked back into the bathroom to grab her bags.

"Well, today I' am. Yeah I know. I'm a jerk…" He said when he saw her open her mouth. "But they're guys back here. I don't want you walking around in practically nothing."

Gabriella huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you want me to go back to St. Louis?"

"No. And you don't either. Now go change." He ordered.

Rolling her eyes Gabriella searched her bag pulling out a pair of jeans. Treating her like a child. Like none of the other girls in the back wore the same thing. For Christ's sake they went out and wrestled in their bra and panties. But she did what she was told to make him happy. You had to appreciate his protectiveness over her.

"If you were anybody else Orton I'd tell you to shove it." Gabriella stated as she stared to pull down the shorts she was wearing.

Randy went to reply but was caught off guard as she started to change in front of him. "I'll turn my back."

Gabriella threw the shorts in her bag and just 'looked' at him as she stood in her underwear. "Oh shut it Orton. Like you've never seen this sight before. Mr. Self proclaimed Playboy."

Randy gritted his teeth at her smart ass comment. Yeah he'd seen the sight before but never on her. And damn it she was torturing him by just standing there.

"Son of bitch Bella! Hurry and put your pants on!" He said as his patience grew weary.

Gabriella just stood there with a smile on her face. She knew exactly how to piss him off. Oh how she loved it. Lying the jeans over the couch Gabriella plopped herself on the couch.

Randy sighed. "Bella. Are purposely trying to piss me off?" _And tease me._

Gabriella pulled the towel off her head as she looked up at Randy. "No. I'd never do such a thing to my Randy Dandy."

Randy stared cold at her when there was a knock at the door. "Orton it's Trips! Can I come in?"

Gabriella smirked and showed she wasn't making any kind of movement. Randy hurried and hopped on the couch. He leaned half his body over Gabriella to cover her bottom half.

"Yeah. Come in." Randy called out as he glared at Gabriella.

Paul opened the door to find Randy hanging over the back of the couch and Gabriella's pretty little head showing a smile as he walked in.

"Um. Am I interrupting something?" He questioned as he pointed a finger between the two.

Randy nervously smiled. "Nah. Did you need something?"

Paul couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah. Just wondering if you had the script for tonight? I lost mine and forgot to ask earlier at the meeting."

"Yeah. On top of my bag over there." He said as he nodded his head in that direction.

"Don't be rude Randy. Get it for him." Gabriella smirked as Randy sent her a deadly look.

Paul put his hands up. "It's alright. Catch you later Orton. And Gabriella? Nice to see you back." He said as he held the door open just as a group of superstars walked by and noticed who's locker room it was.

"Randy. My man." Shelton greeted as he walked into the room joined with Carltio, Cena, and Nitro.

Randy plastered a smile on his face as the guys one by onegave their own handshake. Each looked at Gabriella who smiled and waved. Paul just stood at the door and watched with amusement on his face.

"I just saw your little girl. She looks just like her mother." John pointed out as he rounded his way to take a seat on the couch.

"Na-Ah. Stay over there." Randy said as he waved his hand for him to come back around.

John put his hands up in defense. "Excuse me. Sorry my all mighty Randy Orton."

Carltio and Johnny just looked at each with a smirk on their face. "Come on Cena. Catch you later Orton." Carltio waved as he ushered the guys out.

"Thanks Cena." Gabriella waved as he turned back to her.

John winked before following the other three men. Paul said nothing as the big smile stayed on his face. Closing the door behind him he walked off in the direction of his own locker room.

"Oh. I could kill you right now." Randy sighed in frustration as he took a regular seat next to her.

Gabriella spread her legs across his lap as she sunk down into the couch. "You're too much Randy. Too much."

Randy looked down at her smooth legs and then back her. This woman was going to kill him. Damn it. He could just take her right here and now.

Gabriella's smirk kind of faded as she saw the look in Randy's eyes. Was he really pissed at her?

"Randy? You're not seriously pissed at me are you?" She questioned as she leaned up on her elbows.

Randy just stared at her. "I'm sorry Bella but I have to…" Was all he said before his mouth came crashing down on hers.

Gabriella lightly moaned at the force he put on. Heavy and passionate. Oh god how it felt good. Her hands found themselves running through his hair. She rose as he hands slid up and down her bare legs. She'd thought and dreamed about that last kiss they'd shared and how she had never wanted it to end. Finally. Finally she could taste him again. And oh how hetasted so damn good.

Randy couldn't have helped it anymore. If he hadn't done anything he'd gone crazy. But then again thinking about this woman drove him crazy all the time. Those years without her were lonely. Too lonely. How good it felt to taste her again. Too take in her scent. His hands continued to study her curves and enjoyed tasting the moans he got from her.

"God how I've wanted you Bella. Let me take you." Randy said breathlessly against her lips.

Gabriella shivered at the words. "Take me Randy. Take me." She whispered as she stared into his blue orbs. Those same blue orbs that she always got lost in. Oh how she wanted to get lost in them again. She tugged at his shirt before pulling it over his head. "I want to feel you against me Randy." She said as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest and kissed his shoulder.

This was really happening. Finally fucking time. He said to himself as his lips connected with hers again. He pulled her to where she straddled his lap. Before he could Gabriella pulled her shirt off and threw it. Damn she was beautiful.

She smirked at him before making a trail of kisses over his neck and chest. "You can be quiet can't you?" She whispered.

"What? Why?" He questioned.

Gabriella winked and started to untie his track pants. "You'll see."

Oh shit.

**X-x-x-X**


	23. Chapter 23

_Just wanted to give a HUGE thanks to those of you who have reviewed the story so far. I never thought it would be this popular but so glad it is! Anywayz, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and don't forget to review!_

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella and Randy just laid there as they both tried to catch their breath. Keeping quiet was harder then they had thought. Gabriella could've sworn she'd cut her lip from biting it so hard. Randy looked down and cringed when he noticed that he'd left permanent marks around her waist. She got him back though leaving her fingernail marks across his back.

"So … wow." Randy finally spoke.

Gabriella flicked her eyes up at him. "Yeah. Wow." She smirked.

"This really just happened didn't it? I'm not dreaming." He smirked as his fingers traced her neck.

Shaking her head Gabriella entwined their fingers together as she gave him a soft sensuous kiss. "Yes. And no, you weren't dreaming."

Randy looked at their joined hands. "I dram about this. About being with you."

Gabriella saw a flash of sadness in his eyes that made her stomach flutter. "I did too. Many times."

Randy flicked his eyes to meet hers. "I'm sorry. I regret putting you through all that before."

"There's no need to say sorry Randy. It just wasn't meant to be." Gabriella said as she ran her fingertips through his spiked hair.

"And now?" He questioned seriously.

Gabriella just stared. "And now? We'll see where things take us." She stated.

Randy sighed. "I want to be with you Bella. I've known that for a long time now. It was all that more clear after you left."

"I want to be with you too Randy. I always have." Gabriella said as a flash of sadness could be seen in her eyes now.

Randy lowered his head to capture her lips with his. He'd make it work. He'd do any and everything to be with her.

"Then we're together. I love you Bella." He whispered against her lips.

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat hearing those words. The words that she'd always wanted to hear from him were actually being said. Not being able to stop it a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to …" She shook her head to cut him off.

A smile graced her expression. "I just never thought I'd actually hear you say those words." Wiping her tears away she looked up at his baby blues'. "I love you Randy. So, so much." She finished.

Randy smiled as his stomach did flips. "If I didn't have to work I'd stay like this forever."

Gabriella returned the smile. "That would be something."

"Yes it would." He smirked as he flicked an eyebrow.

Gabriella rose as Randy sat up. "But then again I' am a mother and am barely able to even get a good night sleep in."

Randy watched as she slipped her jeans on along with her t-shirt. How was it possible for a woman to look hot in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt? But then again he was probably being biased.

"I can't believe Trish has had her this long. I'd think she'd be crying for me." She pouted a little.

Randy smiled as he pulled her on top of his lap. "Well, thank God she didn't or else she would've probably been dramatized."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Trish would've knocked before coming in."

"You don't know Trish then. She makes herself welcome anywhere at any given moment." And just as he said that the locker room door flew open.

Gabriella just looked at Randy who gave her an 'I told you so' look. Shrugging Gabriella got up to greet Trish and her daughter who was now resting on her hip instead of inside the stroller.

"Thanks so much Trish. You really didn't need to keep her that long." Gabriella said as Isabella reached out for her mother.

Trish smiled as she handed over the toddler to Gabriella. "It was no problem at all. Everyone just adored her. I hope we'll be seeing more of her around the back." She said giving Gabriella a hinting look.

Gabriella smiled as Isabella giggled. "Well, according to that I'm guessing we should."

Trish placed a quick kiss on Isabella's head. "I have to go get ready for my match tonight but I want to catch up with you later if that's alright?"

Gabriella nodded. "Of course. Just call me on my cell if I'm not still here."

Trish smiled as she flicked a curious look over at Randy who was admiring the Mother and Daughter. "Alright then. I'll see you later then."

Gabriella waved as Trish closed the locker room door behind her. Grabbing Isabella's diaper bag Gabriella took her seat back on the couch.

"Mommy missed you. You want some crackers and juice?" She spoke sweetly as she pressed kisses across Isabella's forehead. Taking out a cracker and juice Isabella chose the cracker. Gabriella smiled as she admired her daughter eating. Isabella started giggling and Gabriella turned to see Randy making faces at her. Isabella continued to giggle making Gabriella smile big. "She's hysterical. I've never seen her laugh like that." Gabriella pointed out.

Randy shrugged his shoulders as he moved closer to the two. "I guess I just have an impeccable charm with the ladies."

"Ah. I see. Though what attracted me had nothing to do with charm but everything to do with your handsome features." Gabriella smirked.

Randy made an impressed expression. "Whatever works." He said placing a trail of kisses along her neck.

Isabella hopped up and down in her seat as she reached out to touch Randy. "I think she's jealous." Gabriella pointed out with amusement.

Randy chuckled as he reached out for Isabella. As soon as she could she practically jumped into his arms. The giggling continued as Randy tickled her little belly. Gabriella just tilted her head and admired the two. This is what she wanted. Sighing to herself Gabriella continued to stare on. Could this really work? Or will it just end up in another sad ending. She hated to even think such a negative thing but being hurt before had put up a cautious barrier. It was being built down but in a very slow way. Deciding just to let that go for now Gabriella returned a smile that Randy gave her.

He'd noticed the expression on her face. He knew exactly what it meant too but hopefully sooner than later he'd be able to take it away. No matter who or what stood in his way.

**X-x-x-X**


	24. Chapter 24

Isabella fell asleep in her mother's arms and that's where she stayed as Gabriella got her stuff together to go and visit Trish. The show was over and she knew Randy would probably want to get cleaned up before heading off giving her a chance to chat it up with Trish a little bit.

Heading down the corridor Gabriella smiled seeing Randy making his way over. "Hey you. Where are you two ladies headed?" He asked giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Gabriella tilted her head and licked her lips letting the kiss linger. "On our way to see Trish. I know you probably want to get cleaned up so I thought I'd take the time."

"I can take her while you go. I'll just wait until we get back to the hotel to get cleaned up." He suggested brushing a hand over Isabella's hair.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He just looked at her as he scooped the little girl into his arms. Gabriella smiled. "Thank you. If she wakes up, just come and get me." She said slipping the diaper bag over his shoulder.

Randy just nodded his head. "We'll be fine." He assured as they shared another quick kiss.

"Thanks again Love. You looked great out there tonight." Gabriella said placing a kiss on top of her daughter's head.

Randy smiled. "Thanks. Did you just call me Love?"

Gabriella flicked her eyes at him and smiled. "I did. I'll try not to be too long."

He closed his eyes when she reached to place a kiss on his forehead. They shared a quick smile before he watched her disappear down the corridor. Turning into his locker room he made sure to close the door quietly behind him. Setting down the diaper bag Randy gently laid down with Isabella and quickly found himself fall asleep soon after.

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella went to knock on Trish's locker room door but there was no need as Trish some how knew she was there and just pulled her in shutting the door quickly behind her. Gabriella just let Trish drag her over to the couch practically forcing her to sit down.

"Um. Hi." Was all Gabriella said watching Trish take the seat on the table in front of her.

Trish waved her hand. "So … you going to tell me what's going on or what?"

Gabriella just looked around. "Ugh. I've been gone for some years now and had a baby …"

"No, No, NOO … You and Randy? Are you together or what now?" Trish said shaking her head.

Gabriella nodded her head as a smirk spread across her face. "Glad to see you too Trish. And I don't know yet." She said leaning back with her arms crossed.

Trish's shoulders slumped. "What? What kind of answer is that? You either are or not."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I mean we just recently saw each other after how many years? I .."

Trish cut her off. "I saw you two earlier. The way he looked at you."

Gabriella smirked thinking to the earlier happenings. "I'd like to say we are together but I don't want to move it too fast."

Trish read that smirk that only meant one thing. "Oh my God. You two did it didn't you?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Well, you're blunt."

Trish rolled her eyes. "If you two did it than what's with I don't 'know' if we're together or not?"

"Trish we have history. I don't want to rush only to be heartbroken again. I' am willing to give it a try though. So far it's been good. _REALLY_ good." She smiled.

Trish snickered. "I hate you. I haven't gotten ass for days."

Reaching Gabriella rubbed Trish's arm. "Being on the road isn't so fun sometimes is it? How's the Fiancé doing?"

Trish pushed her hand away receiving a playful smirk from Gabriella. "He's good. Good thing I get to see him tomorrow. It's hell you know." She said crossing her legs.

Gabriella just 'looked' at her. "I don't feel sorry for you. I've been a single mother for almost a year. You put two and two together." She said lifting her eyebrows at Trish.

Trish grimaced. "That long? Ouch."

Gabriella just laughed and shook her head. "So enough about that. I' am getting an invitation to the wedding aren't I?"

Trish slapped her playfully on the leg. "That's a dumb ass question Gabriella. You know you're going to be in it."

"I' am? …" Gabriella asked seriously surprised. "I mean I know we're friends but I mean …"

Trish just lifted an eyebrow. "We'll catch up by then. Plus, I got to have someone to stress out with me while I plan the wedding." She smirked.

"Oh joyful." Gabriella remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, it will be." Trish said giving her a big smile.

"Oh good lord." She laughed. "I better get going. I left Randy with my child." Gabriella said as she stood up.

Trish stood and followed her to the door. "Good. Now you have a date to my wedding. I'll call you for breakfast before I head home tomorrow." Trish opened the door and leaned against it as Gabriella made her way out.

"You never stop do you? But yeah breakfast sounds good. See you later Trishy." Gabriella waved.

Trish smiled and flicked her eyebrows watching her friend down the hall.

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella quietly snuck into the locker room half expecting to see Randy stressed out pacing the floors but she didn't. Her heart dropped the moment she saw the two asleep together on the couch. Randy had a protective hand over Isabella as she rested peacefully on top of his chest. Not taking any chances she grabbed her camera from the bag and started taking pictures of the candid moment. Thankfully no one woke up. Setting the camera back in her bag Gabriella crotched down in front of them and just watched. A tear fell but she quickly wiped it away when Randy began to stir. She gently shook his arm.

"Randy. We can head to the hotel now." She whispered when he blinked his eyes open.

Randy quickly rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Oh. Wow. I didn't even realize I fell asleep."

Gabriella smiled watching Randy slowly sit up. "Here…" She said taking Gabriella from him.

Randy looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "I'll go get the car started." He mumbled half-asleep.

Gabriella chuckled grabbing the keys away from him. "You're not driving Orton. Just grab the bags and follow me out." She instructed holding the door open with her foot. She waited patiently while he dragged himself out with the bags in hand. Gabriella just shook her head and smiled to herself as she followed closely behind him.

"The keys." Randy mumbled when they reached the car.

Gabriella just ignored him as she prepared to buckle Isabella in her car seat. She made a silent cheer to herself when she did it without waking her daughter up. One down, one to go referring to Randy who just stood there dazed. He didn't even notice when Gabriella took the bags from him.

"Okay Orton. Just get into the car and you'll be able to fall back asleep." Randy just nodded as Gabriella helped him inside the car. Almost instantly Randy's eyes were closed. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed knowing she had to do it again when they got to the hotel.

**X-x-x-X**

And she did. Gabriella held on to her daughter with one hand and guided Randy along with the other. It took a lot longer then it should have to make it up to their room but they did get there. She tucked her daughter into one of the two beds. Making sure she was okay Gabriella turned her attention to Randy who was face down on the couch. He looked like a man with too much to drink. Gabriella laughed herself, thank God he wasn't ... he would be ten times worse.

"Randy. Come on. Let's get you to bed." She whispered sitting him up with an arm wrapped around her.

Randy sighed as his face fell into her neck. "Mm. I need to get cleaned up. Shower."

"Mm Hmm. Come on." She mumbled in agreement as she guided him over to his bed. She managed to lay him down and throw the sheets over him. He grabbed her arm before she could turn away. "Go to sleep Randy." She ordered softly.

"Stay with me Bella." He asked through sleepy eyes.

Gabriella turned to look at her daughter. Trading one baby for another she told herself as she pushed Randy over to crawl under the covers with him. She'd be close enough to hear Isabella stir, she'd wake up automatically anyways. She smiled when Randy snuggled up behind her throwing his arm over her waist. Reaching up Gabriella turned off the light. She felt Randy kiss her neck before he drifted off again. Placing a hand over his Gabriella soon too drifted off into a deep sleep.

**X-x-x-X**


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriella turned to drape her arm over Randy but all she got was air. She opened her eyes and slightly sat up in bed. She smirked when she spotted Isabella in Randy's arms as he tried to calm her. Gabriella blinked in surprise…she hadn't heard her baby cry. That was probably one of the first times she'd done that.

"Is she okay?" Gabriella asked groggily.

Randy turned at her voice. "Yeah. I heard her stir so I got up."

"You could've woken me up." She replied as he crawled back into bed with her.

Randy put down Isabella between them. "I didn't want to. You need the sleep."

Gabriella laid back down as she stroked her baby's hair. "You didn't have to that but thank you." She said with a smile.

Randy returned the smile as he reached over to give her a soft lingering kiss. Gabriella licked her lips in return. "Now, that's a way to start the day."

"If there wasn't a baby here, I could think of another way." Randy said lifting an eyebrow.

Gabriella shook her head as she rested her head on top of her hands. "You're a dirty boy Mr. Orton." She said just looking at him with her brown orbs.

Randy followed suit as the twosome just laid there staring at each other. "Come here." He ordered politely.

Gabriella waited for him to move over before she snuggled up against him. She closed her eyes when he placed kisses on her shoulders and neck. "Love you." She blurted.

Randy's heart did a little leap but he stayed calm. "Love you too Bella." He whispered in her ear.

Gabriella looked down at her daughter who was again sleeping peacefully. She rested her hand gently on her stomach. Randy wrapped his arm around tighter around Gabriella. "So what did you want to do today?"

Gabriella turned her head to look at him. "I like what we're doing now."

"I second that but I was thinking we could take the little one out somewhere fun." He suggested making Gabriella lift an eyebrow at him. "What?" He questioned her look.

Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders. "I just never thought you'd be the type to take out a day for the kiddies." She chuckled making Randy frown a little.

"Well, you thought wrong sweetie. Plus, Izzy is a special kiddy. She adores me." He smirked.

"Izzy? That's new." Gabriella pointed out.

Randy reached his hand under her shirt a little making her squirm. "Only my special girls get nicknames."

Gabriella pulled his hand away when he started to tickle. "Stop Orton. You know I've never really had a nickname for you." She pointed out herself.

"Yeah I know. How about handsome? … Sexy? … Adorable? …" He suggested one after another.

"How about dork?" Gabriella finished for him.

Randy frowned. "That hurts."

Gabriella turned into him placing kisses along his jaw line. "Aw but you'd be my dork. My own personal sexy dork."

Randy flicked his eyebrows in amusement. "Yeah but still. How about stud?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes lightly pushing against his chest. "How about shut up." She ordered making Randy pout his lip. "You going to take a shower first or am I?" She asked ignoring the expression.

"Whatever's clever darling." He replied folding his arms behind his neck.

Gabriella sighed and went to crawl over her daughter but Randy pulled her back. "Go this way." He said pointing in the opposite direction.

"You just want me to go this way because I have to climb over you." She said raising her eyebrows at him.

Randy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just didn't want you to wake up your beautiful sleeping daughter."

Gabriella just 'looked' at him as she straddled his lap. "You mean you didn't want me to do this?" She questioned when Randy smirked at the sight.

"What? No, not at all." He said sitting up to grab her waist.

Gabriella squealed when he stood up with her in his arms. "Randy…" She started.

Randy pushed her up against the bathroom door. "You know I'd really like to join you." He whispered against her neck.

"Yes, but you have to watch your Izzy. She'd be devastated not to find you next to her." She smirked running her fingers through his hair.

Randy groaned and let her feet fall to the floor. "Don't be too long." He ordered.

"Yeah. Okay." She replied before closing the door in his face.

Randy made a face at the door before turning and going back to lye down. He smiled to himself when he heard the faint sound of her singing. He was slowly getting her … slowly but surely he was proving to her that they indeed belonged together.

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella suggested inviting the guys along with them. Randy declared that he wouldn't get bored but Gabriella knew him better and said yes he would. He argued that he was the one that came up with the idea and she just ignored him by shoving the phone to his chest. He scowled at her while he dialed John's number. Ignoring him Gabriella grabbed Isabella's things and threw the bag over her shoulder. Holding her daughter on her hip she waited by the door until Randy was done on the phone. She sighed when he continued to pout and went ahead of him by closing the door in his face. Randy sighed himself before he walked through the door and caught up with her. The twosome spoke not more than one word to each other as they drove to their destination.

**X-x-x-X**

"Chuck e cheese. I use to love this place as a kid." Gabriella replied as she waited for Randy to pull Isabella out of her car seat.

Randy made a face as he shut the car door. "Never heard of it." He said matter-of-factly.

Gabriella just turned to 'look' at him. "Yes, you have Orton. We used to go here all the time when we were kids."

Randy shook his head and scrunched his nose. "No. I'd remember."

"Whatever Orton…it's not like I have a better memory than you or anything." Gabriella spat grabbing her daughter out of his arms.

Randy gritted his teeth as he followed her into the building. He grimaced when he saw kids everywhere. He loved Isabella but she was only just one and looking around there were about fifty kids just surronding the place. He followed closely behind Gabriella as she went up to order the pizza. Not that he'd tell her but he was kind of glad now that the guys would be joining them.

"Here." She said shoving a cup of tokens at him.

"What are these for?" Randy questioned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "They're for your drink…what do you think they're for?"

Randy frowned and just glared at her. "I know what they're for but why are you giving them to me?"

Gabriella just gave him a polite smile. "I love you." She replied as she handed Isabella back over. "Your idea. So figure out what you're supposed to do." Was all she said before she walked off to find a booth.

Randy made a face at her which made Isabella giggle. He smiled in return. "I love your mom but she just gets me sometimes." When Isabella just looked at him he chuckled to himself. "Not that you know what I'm saying or anything." He replied as he headed off to find a game for them to play.

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella was messing through her purse when the rest of the guys showed up. She smiled and looked up hearing John's voice…she went to say something until she saw a familiar face appear with the others.

"Hi Gabriella." Dave greeted.

**X-x-x-X**

_**Am I cheesy or what? lol. Anyways, hope you peeps enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review to let me know what you think!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Gabriella just stared on. "Dave." She spoke managing a smile.

Awkward, was the word to use at this point. The former couple just stared at each other. Gabriella with an uncomfortable smile and Dave with his genuine panty dropping smirk. You could definitely say that she was not expecting this to happen.

John coughed to break the tension. "So…" He started.

Gabriella shook her head and made herself look away. "Um. The pizza should be here any minute. Take a seat." She got up and guided the men inside the booth. Carlos (a.k.a Carlito), Johnny, Shelton, and another new face Bobby had joined John and Dave.

"Where's Orton?" Johnny asked as his eyes searched the kid filled restaurant.

Gabriella turned and looked around. "He's out there somewhere." She managed a small laugh as her eyes continued to search.

Everyone found themselves looking for the 'legend killer'. "Who is he out there with?" Dave's voice rang.

"My daughter Isabella. Oh…" She stopped when she caught herself.

Dave's expression told the group that he was caught off guard. "Daughter?" He asked with a single word.

Gabriella took a seat at the end next to Bobby. "Yeah. She's ten months old. Two months until her first birthday." She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Wow, really? I didn't even know you had been pregnant." Bobby put in. She'd never really gotten the chance to get to know the young superstar but there'd been a few times when she was with Dave that she caught a moment with him.

Gabriella turned to him and smiled. "I don't think anybody did."

Dave just sat there stunned. What was he supposed to say? He's former girlfriend had a child? I mean, yeah it had been a long while since anybody had seen her but pregnant and a child. Wait, who was the father?

"Who's the father? Randy, I'm assuming?" Dave blurted out catching everybody off guard.

Gabriella took a drink of her water before she said anything. "You assumed wrong and I'd rather not talk about that subject." She warned not only with the tone of her voice but with the 'look' that she gave him.

Dave raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry, didn't mean to jump to conclusions."

Gabriella sighed and put on a smile. "I'm going to go and see if I can find Randy. The food should be here any minute." She repeated herself before she got up and took herself out of the awkward situation.

"What?" Dave asked when he found everyone's eyes on him.

"Nothing." John replied for them as they all shook their heads in unision.

**X-x-x-X**

Gabriella walked over and under groups of kids to finally find Randy and Isabella. She chuckled to herself when she found him in a car half his size and taking pictures with her daughter. Forgetting the previous situation she walked over and just admired the scene before her.

"I knew I should've brought my camera." She stated out loud grabbing his attention.

Randy laughed as he climbed out of the car with Isabella on his hip. "This little girl doesn't slow down. She's had me running all over the place…literally."

Gabriella placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. "And now you know what I go through each and everyday." She flicked an eyebrow up at him as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"And now I know." He agreed with the nod of his head. "Food ready yet? I'm hella hungry."

"Um…" Gabriella started with a clear of the throat. "I should probably tell you something…"

Randy smirked. "Yes, Gabriella I know you think I'm irresistible."

Gabriella rolled her eyes but sighed. "Okay, I do but that's not what I wanted to tell you."

Randy scrunched his eyebrows. "What is it, Bella?"

"Dave's here." She blurted out.

Randy ran his tongue over his teeth as he took in the information. He looked down at Gabriella who just stared up at him waiting for a response.

"I'll be good." He assured as he adjusting Isabella on his hip.

"I'll be good too but Randy even I know this is an awkward situation." Gabriella pointed out as they started to make their way through the crowd.

Randy sighed and rested his eyes upon Dave who sat there talking with the rest of the guys from the group. He gritted his teeth for a quick second but managed a smile when he and Gabriella walked upon the table. The guys stopped in the middle of their conversation to turn and greet the couple.

"Randy, my man." Bobby greeted putting his fist out.

Randy smiled and pounded fists with his free hand. "Lashley, long time, no see."

Bobby nodded his head in agreement. "Sure has been. Smackdown crew was in town, so Cena here invited us." He replied referring to himself and Dave.

Randy found himself staring at Dave. "Dave." He said with a slight nod of his head.

Dave returned the nod. "Orton."

A very awkward silence fell upon the group. Gabriella spotted the food coming their way and let out a sigh of relief.

"The food's here!" She announced as she made way for the waiters to set down the food.

All the men had huge smiles on their faces as they took in the aroma of food. Gabriella shook her head. Give them food and sex and they'd almost always shut the hell up. While they got themselves settled, she grabbed a high chair for Isabella and set it down at the end of the table.

"Can Izzy eat this kind of stuff yet?" Randy asked pointing to the pizza on his plate.

Gabriella looked up after strapping her daughter in. "Yeah. Just little pieces at a time though. Her juice should be in the bag…John do you mind?" Gabriella asked waving to the bag next to him.

John finished swallowing. "Yeah. Here you go." He said handing her the diaper bag.

Randy gave Isabella some of his pizza and Gabriella set up her juice. Gabriella brushed her daughter's hair back before settling down herself and grabbing a piece of her own. For that while, I think Randy and Gabriella had forgotten that Dave was one of the male's around the table…which in turn didn't settle to well with the man himself.

**X-x-x-X**

**_Awkward much? lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, don't forget to review!_**


	27. Chapter 27

"Well, that was something." Gabriella commented when they arrived back at the hotel room.

Randy closed the door behind him. "Yeah." He said simply.

Gabriella had been trying to make conversation with Randy since they left the restaurant, but all he gave were short answers. She took the sleeping Isabella and rested her in the other room before she came back out to confront Randy … who'd taken occupation on the couch.

"Okay. You're going to tell me what's wrong with you." Randy flicked his eyes open just as Gabriella crawled on to the couch with him. He opened his mouth to protest, but she waved her finger. "And do not tell me that there's nothing wrong."

Randy sighed and just frowned his eyebrows. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

Gabriella cleared her throat and climbed on top of him. "Randy." She stated. "I've been trying to make conversation with you since we left the restaurant and all you've given me were short answers."

Randy guided his hands up to her hips, but frowned when she pushed them away. "Nothing is wrong."

"Okay. Fine. You don't want to talk." She said as she climbed off of him.

Randy grimaced at the soar look that crossed her face. Dave Bautista was what was wrong with him. Just his mere presence pissed him off. The only reason why he kept control was because of Gabriella and Isabella.

"It's because of Dave isn't it?" She blurted out. Randy just shrugged his shoulders. "Look, Orton. You better tell me what the fuck is wrong with you or else I' am just one mere second from grabbing my bags."

Randy couldn't help but laugh as he hopped off the couch and grabbed her arm. "You better stop."

Gabriella shook his grip away. "What was that?"

"Just stop it with your attitude already." He repeated himself.

Gabriella gave a sarcastic laugh before she turned towards the door again. "I think I'll go pay Dave a nice visit." She announced as her hand grabbed the door knob.

Randy growled and slammed the door before she could open it. "Don't even." He warned.

Gabriella turned towards him and crossed her arms. "He'll tell me what happened."

"What makes you think it has to do with him?" Randy questioned knowing he was just trying to stall.

"It has to do with him." Gabriella simply stated sure of himself.

The two just stood there staring at each other. Randy ran a hand over his face. This was probably the moment he did not want to happen. He knew he would have to tell her about why he switched brands in the first place, but it didn't mean he wanted to do it any time soon.

"Sit down." He ordered practically shoving her on to the couch.

Gabriella gave a glare in return, but he ignored it. He didn't sit down this time, instead felt himself walking back and forth across the floor in front of her. She flicked an eyebrow and just watched him with her eyes.

"So? …" She stated.

Randy swallowed and turned to her. "So …"

He proceeded to tell her why he was suspended. That being because he and Dave decided to take their personal problems to the ring. Instead of doing their job, they went overboard and both ended up in the hospital … and suspended. He was the one that started it, as to why he was the one to change brands.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Gabriella scolded.

Randy sighed. "We weren't."

Gabriella just shook her head and finally looked up from the floor. "You could say that. So this is why you were suspended?" She questioned as she watched him pace the floors again.

"One of the reasons. Yes." Randy stated when Gabriella's confused eyes looked his way.

"One of the reasons?" She repeated to make sure she heard right.

Randy took a deep breath before he stood still again. "I started heading in the wrong direction and started hanging around with the wrong crowd …" He started. "It only started as something I did when I'd go out after the shows to party …"

"Randy …" She started with somewhat of a scared look.

"I was in a bad place, Bella." He said flicking his eyes up to look at her. "I was always late for work … my attitude was taking a wrong turn … everyone was talking shit and I couldn't handle it … as to why the fight happened between Dave and I." Randy explained.

Gabriella stood up. "Randy, what are you telling me?"

Randy swallowed. "I became a drug addict, Bella. I became a fucking drug addict." He brushed past her when he finally realized he'd told her.

Gabriella just stood their in shock. This had happened to her best friend. This had happened at the time they were estranged from each other. She took a deep breath and turned to find Randy leaned up against the wall, face first.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked softly as she came up behind him.

Randy shook his head. "I couldn't do that to you. I had already done enough."

Gabriella was hesitant, but reached her hand out to rest on his shoulder. "You know I would've been there." She stated and watched as he nodded his head. "What happened … after everything?"

"After the fight and with everybody talking in my ear … I decided to enter myself into rehab or get suspended." He stated truthfully.

Gabriella grabbed his arm. "Look at me." Randy turned to her. "Did you think I was going to be angry with you?" Randy didn't flinch. "I'm not Randy. But why the drugs?" She simply asked.

"I didn't have you." He stated as his blue eyes stared into hers.

All Gabriella could do was raise a hand to his face. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It was my choice, Bella."

"But I could've been there." She said when he grabbed her hand in his.

Randy sighed. "I thought you would've been gone already."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head against his chest. "No. I'm here now." She assured him as she squeezed him tight.

"I love you, Bella." He placed a kiss on top her head.

Gabriella looked up. "Love you too."

The two just stayed in each others arms. Gabriella stared away aimlessly. Now, if he only knew what had happened to her. She closed her eyes and took a breath. That wasn't something she was ready to tell him.

**X-x-x-X**

**_Now we know why Randy was suspended. But it seems that Gabriella has something to hide too. Hmm ..._**


	28. Chapter 28

Randy had left after the whole confession session took place. John had called him to hit the gym with the rest of the guys and so he took the opportunity. Gabriella graced him with a quick kiss at the door and watched him until he entered the elevator. She took a deep breath as she braced herself against the door. There was a reason why she was hesitant to get things started with Randy and that fear had come sooner than she had thought. Hearing him confess everything to her only made what she had to tell him that much worse. Maybe she should just leave again. Everything would be easier that way. She loved Randy more than anyone would ever know, but she'd rather let him go than break his heart.

"He'd hate me forever." She spoke out loud to herself as she pushed off the door.

Isabella's faint cries made Gabriella change her point of direction. She grabbed her daughter and brought her back out to the main room. In the middle of trying to coo her baby back to sleep, a knock on the door could be heard. Gabriella balanced Isabella on her right hip as she made way to open the door.

"Hi Bella." Dave's soft spoken voice greeted.

Gabriella sighed and moved to the side to let him in. "Dave." She greeted with his name.

Dave waited until she closed the door behind her before he spoke again. "About earlier. I hope I didn't cause any trouble. I wasn't trying to." He explained as his eyes found the little girl resting on her momma's hip.

Gabriella shook her head. "It's fine." She said simply.

"Bella..." He started as she brushed past him to take a seat on the couch. "You haven't told him yet, have you?" He continued as he turned to face her.

Gabriella flicked her eyes up at the large male. "He told me everything. About you and him getting into that fight...etc. etc." She informed as she waved her hand in the air. "How come you didn't tell me?" She quizzed as she watched him take the seat next to her.

Dave licked his lips as he laid his head back against the couch. "You didn't need to hear it from me. That was his business."

"Really?" She asked with a flicked eyebrow.

Dave sighed. "Look. Randy and I may not get along these days, but I wouldn't stoop that low and spread around his problems with everybody else."

"What was the fight about?" She blurted the question.

"What do you think it was about?" He said as his brown orbs found hers. "Us males don't deal with feelings too well and hence to why we end up fighting most of the time." He finished as he reached out to touch the little girl who hopped up and down in her mother's lap.

Gabriella looked down at her daughter. She hated liars, but here she was doing it to the one and only man she'd ever really loved. Her eyes found Dave's again as she moved over to place Isabella on to his lap.

Dave's mouth curved into a smile as he took the little girl into his arms. He saw the look on Gabriella's face and he flicked an eyebrow.

"He doesn't know. You need to tell him." He stated out loud.

Gabriella shook her head as she closed her eyes. It'd been a couple of years since they'd seen each other and the knock on the door had him showing up on her doorstep. Nothing was planned...it just happened...

**X-x-x-x-X**

_Her mother had just left from one of her regular visits. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, she grabbed a seat on the couch and anticipated a night alone. It wasn't foreign to her, it was actually all she'd been doing night after night. Her job as a waitress didn't take up much of her time and she didn't have many friends and the ones she did have weren't much of social types. The only friend that would've accompanied her wasn't anywhere around and hadn't been for a while. _

"_Stop feeling sorry for yourself." She said out loud to herself as she took a sip of the cold ice brew._

_Just about to click the television on there was a knock on the door. She rose from the couch and searched with her eyes around the room, in anticipation of her mom coming back because she'd forgotten something. _

_Switching the beer to the other hand, she grabbed the door knob and opened the door to expose a long lost face. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words._

"_Bella." Was all he said._

_Her eyes found his familiar brown ones. "Dave." Was all she could get out. _

_Dave let out a chuckle. "You're wondering why I'm here." He guessed as the shocked look on her face said it all. "May I come in?" He asked grabbing her attention again._

_Her head just nodded as she moved to the side to let him in. "I just haven't seen you in forever. It's I don't know ..." She let it linger as she closed the door behind her._

_Dave stuck his hands in his pockets as he turned to her. "I'm sorry." He started. "For everything." He finished off as his eyes searched hers._

"_Dave. That was a while ago. You don't need to apologize." She spoke as she walked into the kitchen. "Beer?" She asked._

"_Sure." He answered. His eyes watched her as she grabbed a beer and handed it to him. "I miss you." He blurted out as he popped the top open with one flick of his wrist._

_She didn't know if it was a chuckle or just a sound of complete shock. "Dave ..." She started._

"_As soon as I knew we were coming out here I immediately thought of you. I know that sounds weird Bella, but I've never really stopped thinking about you." He explained himself as she set the bottle on top of the kitchen counter._

_Her eyes fell to the floor. They were in town. Since she'd left, she didn't even try to keep up with their schedule. That meant Randy was in town too, but where was he? Why didn't he show up on her doorstep? A sigh escaped her mouth. I guess that had to tell her that it was officially over. Her eyes found Dave's again and she flicked a smile. Flattery is what she felt at that moment._

"_You were always the type to be romantic." She finally spoke._

_Dave returned the smile as he crossed his way to her. "I try." He said simply before he grabbed her waist and pushed her up against the counter. "I want you so bad Bella." He whispered before his lips fell on hers._

_Her breath caught as they deepened the kiss. This was wrong, but it felt so right. Moaning in pleasure as he wrapped her legs around his waist, the words 'take me' came out of her mouth and that was that._

_Nine months later...Isabella came into the world._

**X-x-x-x-X**

"No. He doesn't know. And I know I have to tell him." She said as she came out of her memory.

Dave smiled as his daughter giggled at him. "I'm sorry for not being there like I should be, but hopefully since you're on the road with us I could spend more time with her." He suggested.

Gabriella nodded her head and flicked a smile. "Yeah. She'd love that." A frown crossed her face. "Although after I tell him, I don't know how much longer we'll be here."

"What did you tell him?" He started. "About her father."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Some guy I met at the bar." Her eyes fell low. "I hate lying."

Dave reached out to rub a hand over her knee. "If he loves you. He'll understand. Although, if that doesn't work out, I'll be waiting." A smile crossed his face to tell her he was joking, but his eyes told a different story.

Her mouth just gave a half-smile. "Take her for a little while. Plus, if I don't chicken out...it won't be a scene I want her to experience." She sighed as she stood up to grab Isabella's bag.

Dave just nodded and frowned that she'd ignored his comment. "Sure thing." He stated simply as he stood up and followed Gabriella to the door.

Gabriella reached up to place a kiss on her daughter's cheek. A smile flicked at her mouth. "When she's with you, I can see the resemblance." She pointed out as her eyes found his.

Dave reached down to place a kiss on Gabriella's cheek. "It's good that she took most of your looks though." He whispered before he opened the door and exited with his daughter on his hip.

With one last wave, Gabriella stood at the door for the second time that evening. This wasn't something she was looking forward to explaining to Randy, but for the sake of the upcoming future she needed to know where everything stood.

And that scared the hell out of her.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

**_So, this story is on to it's twenty-eighth chapter. I never knew how popular it was going to be, but how excited I am that it was. Anywayz, what I'm trying to ask is would you peeps rather me finish it with this story or would you peeps like to see a sequel to it? ... That way if I know what you'd like I can set up the story to how you would want it. Sound good? Please let me know and as always don't forget to review!!_**


	29. Chapter 29

_Okay. Since most of you said that you wanted to see a sequel to this story, this chapter is indeed going to be the last. I just want to take a minute to thank those of you who have read this story. It really has become my most popular story so I thank you readers for that!! The next part to this should be up soon, so just keep the look out for it. Well, here it goes ..._

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"Bella, you're starting to scare me. What do you want to tell me?" Randy stared at the woman across from him, who had a blank stare written across her face.

Gabriella sighed and looked down at her fidgeting hands. He'd come back to the room sooner than she had thought and sooner than she had wanted him to. She had to tell him about Dave and Isabella. Holding it on for this long had already killed her enough.

"I lied about Isabella's father." She started as her eyes flicked up to meet with his confused ones.

Randy scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Gabriella swallowed and managed to fight off the tears. "He wasn't just some guy I met at a bar." She took a big deep breath. "It's Dave, Randy."

Randy let out a nervous laugh. "Dave? What about him?" He questioned hoping that he'd heard wrong.

Gabriella aimlessly shook her head. "He's Isabella father. Dave, is her father." There it was. She'd finally said it. It was out in the open. No more secrets or lies. Her eyes managed to look Randy in the eye as the expression on his face told her that he was trying to comprehend what she had just told him. "Randy…"

Randy shook his head. "You knew all this time that he was the father and you just tell me this now?" He stood up to pace the floors. Gabriella started to talk, but Randy cut her off with a point of a finger. "You let me go around thinking that I could possibly be that father figure for her when you already knew that she had one." He shook his head again. "I cannot believe you, Gabriella."

He'd used her full name. He was definitely pissed off. "You can still be that father figure to her, Randy. She loves you." Gabriella followed suit and rose from her seat. "Nothing can change that fact." She reached out to grab his arm when he pushed it away. "Randy, please." She pleaded as the tears threatened to return.

Randy whipped around to face her. "Here I was feeling guilty for not telling you about what had happened to me, when all along you had this big secret." His eyes told her that he was more disappointed than angry. "I really thought I knew you, Gabriella. I seriously thought I did." That was his final statement before he turned around to exit the room.

"No. No. Randy, please don't go." Gabriella tried to plead as she rushed after him. "We can talk about this. It really doesn't have to change anything, you know that."

Randy brushed her off again when she tried to grab his arm. His anger took over as he whipped around to grip her shoulders. "You lied to me. You let me believe that you were this poor single mother who was trying to make it on her own while trying to take care of a young child because the father was a dead beat who wanted nothing to do with his anything." He shook her in a violent way that had made her gasp. "I loved you."

Gabriella felt the single tear fall. "You still love me, Randy." She corrected. "And I still love you. When can get through this." She reached over to rest her hand on his cheek. "Please. We can't lose each other again. I can't lose you again." More tears came and she felt Randy wrap his arms around her. "I love you, Randy. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

Randy realized what he was doing when he gently pushed her away from him. "I want you gone by the time I get back." He said in such a cold tone that it had Gabriella wrapping her arms around herself.

Gabriella tried to plead with him, but he just simply shook his head before he made his way out of the hotel room. Emotion took over and she fell to a heap on the floor. Her worst nightmare had come true…yet again.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Dave watched his daughter as she bounced up and down to the music that blared out of the television. He let out a little chuckle when she directed a giggle towards him. He took a step towards her when a faint knock could be heard. First making sure she'd be okay where she was, he crossed over to open the door. A frown crossed his expression when he saw the woman on the other side of it. The remains of the tears she had shed could still be seen along with the ones that still wanted to escape. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder as she reached down to grab the two that were standing on either side of her.

"Um. I have nowhere else to go." She stated as her eyes continued to stare down at the carpet floors.

Dave took a quick glance to see if his daughter was fine before reaching out to grab Gabriella's bags. This could only say one thing about how it had went with Randy.

"He didn't take it very well." He stated as he closed the door with the heel of his foot.

Gabriella just gave him an absent look before crossing over to her daughter. Isabella held out her arms, telling her mom to take her. Gabriella did just that and held her as close as she could. After a few moments of silence she turned to see Dave setting up her suitcases by the bed.

"I'll call downstairs to see if they have anymore rooms available." Dave stated when he felt her eyes on him. "All Randy needs to do is cool down and I'm sure everything will be fine." He tried to assure her.

Gabriella watched as he went back and forth from slipping his shoes on to grabbing his keycard. She cleared her throat and swallowed before she finally spoke.

"Dave." She stated to get his attention. "Are you still waiting?" She questioned remembering what he had said earlier in Randy's hotel room.

Dave opened his mouth and closed it again. "That's up to you, Bella." He finally answered as he slipped the keycard in his back pocket. "Don't just be with me because of what happened between you and Randy." He warned in a polite way.

Gabriella nodded her head. "Please. Just wait for me, because I seriously can't do this alone…" She paused to take a breath. "Please." Isabella's bottom lip started to quiver when she read that her mommy was upset.

"I'll always be here, Bella. You know that." He said calmly as he grabbed her hand to pull her into his arms. "I love you. Both of you." He replied as he placed a gentle kisses on top of their heads.

Gabriella made a fist as she grabbed on to his shirt. She let herself cry for a while before she took a step back to let her eyes meet with his. It was soon becoming known to her that maybe her and Randy weren't meant to be together. Maybe the night with Dave had happened for a reason. She let herself sigh at the thought and knew it was going to be a long road ahead of her, but right now she knew that Dave wasn't going to leave her. Maybe, just maybe he'd come into her life for a reason.

"You may not believe me right now, but I do love you too." She spoke as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Dave just gave a simple nod in response as he led her towards the bed. "Just get some sleep. I'll take Isabella out for a while." Gabriella just nodded in response as she handed their daughter over to him. "You're going to be okay." Was all he said before he turned heel to lead him and his daughter out of the room.

Gabriella slid under the covers and just stared at the closed door. Randy would never be very far in her thoughts, but the moment of clarity hit and she knew that meant she'd have to move on. Dave, had done nothing but love her even after she wanted nothing to do with him after what had happened those years ago. Time was all she had and even if she would always love Randy Orton, knew that the time couldn't be spent waiting for him to take her back.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Not even remembering when she'd fallen asleep, Gabriella woke up to the sound of playful giggles coming from her daughter. She slowly opened her tired eyes to see Dave crawling around on the floor as their daughter tried to escape his large presence. Gabriella just let herself stare and instantly knew that even though it hurt worse the second time around that this is where she was meant to be….and there was no denying the love she had for Dave and he for her…but most of all the love they both had for their Isabella.

Gabriella pulled the covers off of her as she leaned over the bed to grab her daughter's attention. "Hurry, baby. Hurry, come on." Dave turned hearing her voice and watched as Isabella was lifted off of the floor and on to the bed.

"Hey. No fair. I wasn't paying attention." He pretended to whine as he crawled over to the side of the bed.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh when Isabella reached down to grab a handful of her daddy's hair. He let out a playful growl before he lifted her high above his head and ending with a soft crash on the bed. Gabriella and Dave both laughed this time when their daughter let out an hysteric amount of giggles.

"Dave." He turned towards her voice and watched as she leaned forward to plant a quick but telling kiss on his lips. "I hope that answers any questions you might have."

Dave let his mouth curve into a smirk. "I think it does." He replied as he watched Isabella crawl over to her mother. He watched the two for a second before he moved himself to lye next to them.

As if a picture perfect moment, Dave and Gabriella just simply stared at each other while Isabella held on to both of their hands.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

_HIDES Don't throw anything at me lol. I know Randy really didn't play a big part in this last chapter, but telling from the first part you know that he was pretty upset and hurt. Anyways, I hope you don't hate me that much and enjoyed it either way. PLEASE don't forget to review!!_


End file.
